Like the earth and the sun
by Jarvis811
Summary: Supercorp: Kara realizes how much she likes Lena and tries to figure out what to do about it... It's about their journey of finding together and unite the world of Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor and Supergirl. Which means they have to fight against all odds...
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the afternoon when Kara was sitting at her desk at Catco. She was supposed to write an article about the latest Technology Development of Lord Technologies, but it was awfully boring. She couldn't concentrate. Every time she tried to focus on her text her mind wandered to raven hair and shining green eyes. Kara shouldn't feel like this about Lena. They were best friends and Kara doesn't want to ruin it. But she can't help it. It all started a few weeks ago.  
They were invited to a Gala and needed dresses, so they went shopping. Everything was fine. They talked and laughed and enjoyed the time they've spent together. It was so easy with Lena. When she was around her, Kara could be herself and lower her defensives, although Lena still doesn't know that Kara was Supergirl. And then came that beautiful night blue dress.  
The dress covered only one shoulder and the flowing bottom was covered with hundreds of sparkling stones. It fit perfectly and Lena looked like a princess straight out of a fairy tale. Kara had never seen something so beautiful. And then Lena called her in the changing room because the zipper was stuck and Lena couldn't unzip the dress.  
It wasn't a big deal until Kara pulled down the zipper and her hand accidentally touched Lena's flawless pale skin. In that moment, it felt like the changing room was way too small for two people and a compelling heat rushed over her. Kara's heart rate rose to the immeasurable and she could feel her face turning dark red but she couldn't stop starring at Lena's ivory-colored skin.  
"Kara? Are you okay?" Lena asked worried. Kara could see her concerned eyes in the mirror. Beautiful green eyes looking at her with honest care.  
Kara managed to let go of the dress and made one step back to get some distance between Lena and her. "Yeah, sure. Of course." Kara stammered and fiddled with her glasses. "You are beautiful… the dress. I mean. I mean you look beautiful in that dress." Kara blurted out and hated herself for her stammering. Kara didn't know what to do with her hands. In whatever way she held them or played with her fingers, it always seemed weird, so she decided to fold them in her lap.  
"Thank you, Kara" Lena smiled at her and Kara felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. Kara tried to smile back but it came out a weird grimace. "I'm goanna go." Kara pointed with her thump to the door of the changing room and slipped quickly out of it.  
"Oh Rao!" Kara whispered to herself. What did just happen in there? Kara had no idea. The rest of that day Kara had been unusually quiet and absorbed in thought. Kara shook her head trying to get rid of the memory.  
The Gala was just a few days away and she hasn't spoken or seen Lena since that day they went shopping. Kara was confused and insecure. She never felt like that for a girl before not even for a guy. Her feelings for Lena were… overwhelming. Kara sighed and decided to call it a night. She wouldn't get far with that article anyway when her head was spinning around Lena.  
Kara took her phone out of her pocket and texted Alex. She wanted to see her sister. Maybe she could help her. It didn't take long for Alex to answer. Alex texted her she'd be at Kara's Apartment in half an hour. And that she would bring pizza. Kara's mood suddenly brightened up. There was nothing that pizza couldn't make better.

Alex arrived just a few minutes after Kara. As she had promised, Alex carried a box with a huge family size pizza in her hands. Since Kara could eat like a giant it wouldn't been enough to show up with a smaller pizza. "Hey Kara!" Alex greeted her when she entered Kara's apartment. Kara smiled at her sister and hugged her firmly. "Did you miss me so much?" Alex asked breathless.  
Kara hadn't realized how tight she really hugged her sister.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kara apologized and let go of Alex.  
"Is everything alright?" Alex asked when she walked over to the couch and placed the pizza on the coffee table. Kara followed her and let herself drop on the couch.  
"Yeah. I'm good." Kara wanted to tell Alex about her feelings for Lena. But she didn't know how to start or if it was the right moment. Alex looked at her with a stern look but didn't say anything. She sat down on the other end of the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza.  
"How was your day at the DEO?" Kara asked. She got herself a slice but noticed soon that she wasn't hungry, which was weird because Kara was always hungry and could eat all day long. Alex sighed. "J'onn and Winn had an endless argument about getting new computers. Winn wants some high-tech Equipment which is "out of the world"." Alex made some quotation marks for Winn's quote. Kara chuckled and picked at her pizza. Alex noticed Kara's absent mind.  
"Kara are you really okay? Did something happen at the office today?" Alex tried again. Kara shook her head.  
"No. Everything is fine at work." Kara took a bite of her slice. She was still eating her first which was very unusual for Kara.  
"Come on, Kara. I can see that something is bothering you. You know you can tell me anything." Kara sighed and gave up. She threw her half-eaten slice of pizza back in the box and sunk into the couch. Alex looked at her worried.  
"Do you remember when we were sitting on that bench and you were telling me about Maggie and your feelings for her?" Alex furrowed her brows but nodded slowly. "You said you had never felt something like that before…" Alex nodded again.  
"How did you know that your feelings for Maggie were serious and not just some random crush which would pass by?" Kara asked and fumbled at the hem of the sleeves of her cardigan. Alex straightened up in her seat and faced Kara directly.  
"Well, I guess I just knew. I mean I was really confused at that time and it made me question myself and how I wanted to be. But you should take your feelings always serious." Alex said with a serious look on her face. "But I think you know that already because you were the one who gave me the strength and the confidence to admit that to myself and everyone else. It was you who told me to confess my feelings to Maggie and that you would always have my back." Alex grabbed Kara's left hand and held her softly in her own hands.  
"So why don't you tell me what this is really about?" Kara could see all her sisters love for her in her eyes and it made her crack. She sighed and rubbed her neck nervously.  
"It's about Lena. I can't stop thinking about her. Every time I close my eyes I can see her beautiful face and it won't let me sleep at night because I don't want to spend a moment not seeing her. It drives me crazy, Alex. I shouldn't feel like that for her. She's my best friend." The words were rushing out of her mouth and Kara couldn't stop them.  
"I don't know what to do, Alex." Kara could feel Alex' grip tightening around her hand.  
"I know." Kara looked up to Alex in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" Kara asked. Alex chuckled and Kara took offence.  
"Are you laughing at me?" Kara asked her sister hurt. She tried to pull back her hand, but Alex won't let her.  
"No! No, of course not." Alex assured her. "I'm sorry Kara, I didn't mean to hurt you. It is just kind of funny how oblivious you are to your feelings sometimes. And how you don't notice when someone is interested in you." Kara looked bewildered at her sister.  
"I don't understand…" Kara's voice trailed off and Alex decided to take away Kara's blinders.  
"Look, Kara, at the beginning I thought you and Lena were just really good friends but soon I realized there was more between the two of you." Alex smiled at her indulgently. "You talk about her all the time and your face light up like the rising sun in the morning when you see her. You get all excited when you meet for lunch or must do an interview with her. It is obvious how much you love Lena Luthor." Kara looked a bit shaken. "And Lena is head over heels for you too."  
Kara blushed at the pure thought of Lena being in love with her.  
"No, Lena is not in love with me. She never mentioned anything or made any attempt."  
Alex rolled her eyes. "That is the point with you two. If you weren't so blind, you would see how much Lena cares about you. You never saw the longing looks she gives you. Or the pain in her eyes when you were kissing Mon-El. Lena and you are like the earth and the sun, circling around each other, inseparable but not able to approach one another."  
Kara thought about Alex' words. Maybe Alex was right and Kara loved Lena way longer than she thought. But she still wasn't sure if Lena really could feel the same. Lena was always controlled and elegant. She never looked nervous when Kara was around. Kara on the other hand was flustered and a total dork in Lena's presence. Kara was about to say something when Alex received a message. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it.  
"There is a rogue alien downtown." Alex sighed. Kara stood up from the couch and wanted to get her suit when Alex grabbed her arm.  
"Hey, are you sure you're up for this? I'm sure J'onn can handle it too." Kara smiled at her sister. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now that I told you everything, I'm feeling a lot better." She quickly changed and flew downtown to the alien. Ready to kick some ass.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone buzzed loudly on her desk and Lena quickly reached out for it. Disappointment got her when she saw it was just a message from one of the board members. She dropped the phone on her desk and leaned back in her office chair. It was a typical late night in her office and Lena had hoped Kara would get in touch to grab a bite. She hasn't heard from the young reporter since they went shopping the other day. Lena wasn't sure what really happened but something changed.

It was that moment when Kara came to her in the changing room to help her out of the dress. Lena watched her the entire time. She saw when her beautiful blue eyes focused on the zipper and her soft hands pulled it down. It made her chuckle when she saw Kara blushing. It was adorable.

She didn't want to make her friend uncomfortable so she didn't say anything until Kara didn't move. Kara was so embarrassed after that. Lena wished she could've spared her that. Lena wished she would have handled the whole situation different.

Usually Lena was confident and sure when she makes a move but with Kara it was different. She was too scared to risk her friendship with the blonde reporter. She was too scared to lose Kara. She was the best thing that happened to Lena and she wasn't ready to lose her. Even if that meant staying silent and keeping her feelings to herself.

It was hard to see Kara in a relationship with Mike. Every time they touched, every time they've kissed all Lena felt was pain. Endless, destructing pain. And then they broke up. Kara was devastated and Lena did everything she could to make Kara feel better. They'd spent so much time together then, Lena had a huge backlog to clear when everything calmed down a bit. But Lena didn't care about that. She was just happy.

And now she missed her friend. Lena wanted to talk to Kara but she decided to give her some space. Lena noticed that Kara had changed after that dress incident and Lena was wondering why.

Bored and frustrated Lena left her place behind her desk and went outside on her balcony. The air was cool and refreshing. National City spread right before her and was enlightened by thousands of city lights. It was a comforting sight and Lena decided to try and call Kara. She was very nervous when she dialed and waited for Kara to pick up.

"Hey Lena!" a cheerful voice came out of her Phone. Lena didn't expect Kara to pick up so she was kind of taken aback.

"Kara! Hi." Lena said trying to figure out a reason for her to call. "I haven't heard from you in a while so I just wanted to check in if you are okay?"

"Oh, that's very kind of you. Yeah, I'm fine. How are you doing?" Kara asked.

"I'm good, too." Lena responded. She didn't know what to say next but Kara took the opportunity to say something.

"Look, Lena, I'm sorry I didn't reach out lately. I had to sort out some things and I know that's not an excuse but I wanted to apologize anyway." Kara sounded honestly sorry and Lena couldn't help but smile.

"You don't have to apologize, Kara. I'm just glad to hear you are okay."

"Okay." Kara said then she cleared her throat. "I was hoping we could talk sometime after the Gala. I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how you are going to react to it." Kara sounded worried and it made Lena worry too.

"Of course, we can talk. You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?" Lena was serious about that. Whatever Kara wanted to tell her, Lena would listen. Even if she wasn't okay with what Kara had to say, Kara deserved it. She was the best person Lena knew and Lena tried to live up to it.

"I do. But this is difficult for me and I don't know how to tell you." Kara said shyly. Lena didn't want to pry so she dropped the subject.

"Tomorrow is the Gala. Are you still going to attend?" Lena hoped that Kara's plans haven't changed. She wanted to see her best friend again even if she had to keep her distance.

"Yes, I will. There is no way Snapper wouldn't want me to go. He's already breathing down my neck because I messed up my last article." Lena could visualize Kara turning her eyes in frustration.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're still learning and I know you do an excellent job. We are still humans, failures are in our nature." Kara giggled in the speaker.

"I guess." Kara said. "I'm sorry Lena, but I have to go. It's getting late and I have an early morning tomorrow."

"Okay, Kara. See you tomorrow at the Gala." Lena said goodbye.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Kara said and hung up.

Lena were happy after the call. She tried not to think too much about what Kara wanted to talk about and how worried she sounded. Lena returned to her office and picked up her stuff. She decided to call it a night and left the L-Corp building. Kara was right. Tomorrow will be an early morning for her too and she should get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was at her apartment getting ready for the gala. At least she tried. She was looking at the dress she'd bought when she went shopping with Lena. It was a light green etui dress with white borders. It was cute and Kara liked it but she wasn't sure if she wanted to wear it tonight. That's when she called Alex to help her to pick a back-up dress.  
"Kara, you have so many dresses, why don't you just pick one? Any dress!" Alex shouted from Kara's bedroom. "Because I can't decide which one I want to wear!" she shouted back from her living room. The green dress was laying in front of her on the couch, looking a bit abandoned.  
"But I should know what you want to wear." Alex shouted back and made a frustrated noise. Kara chuckled and began with her hair. She did an elegant up-do and put on some make up. At the time, she was done and satisfied with her look, Alex came out of her bedroom, a coat hanger with a white cut out dress dangling from her finger.  
"No!" Kara declined persistent. She folded her arms in front of her to back up her statement.  
"Why not? It's gorgeous." Alex objected.  
"It is but I don't think it's appropriate for the occasion." Kara answered. The Gala was a fund-raiser for the local children's hospital.  
"Why is it inappropriate? It's not like the children are going to be there." Alex rolled her eyes and Kara blushed. "There won't be any children but technically I'm at work so I should dress like a professional."  
"But Lena will be there. And I bet you look hot in that dress." Alex smirked cheeky. Kara blushed again and had to turn away from her sister's teasing look.  
"Come on, Kara. You're going to look fabulous. You will just fit in in the world of glossy celebrities." Alex tried to convince her adopted sister. Kara was thinking over it and finally obeyed Alex' choice.  
It took her five seconds to change and to move in front of her mirror. She was looking at her reflection in awe. Her dress had two cut outs at both sides of her waste and a square shaped one just above her cleavage. The dress' top was held by a collar around her neck, leaving her back completely free.  
"You look absolutely stunning, Kara!" Alex whispered and looked at her sister with wide eyes. Kara blushed but smiled widely. Her view fell on the clock at her wall and made her gasp.  
"It's almost 7 pm! I'm going to be late." Kara said and hurried to put on her heels. She took one last look in the mirror to check if everything was fine. Then she headed out of her apartment shouting goodbye to her left behind sister.

She was running a little bit late because the traffic was a mess this evening. Kara could have flown to the Gala but she didn't want to risk messing up her hair. By the time she arrived there were already a lot of people in the city hall. They were drinking expensive champagne and chatting with important business partners. Kara directly spotted the waiters with the finger food but decided to look around first. National City's most powerful people were gathered to donate their money for the local children's hospital. And this meant there were also National City's most eccentric personalities bunched together.  
"Kiera! I had no idea that you are able to buy fashionable clothes." A more than familiar voice stated behind her. Kara turned around and looked at Cat Grant, Queen of all Media.  
"Ms. Grant! It's nice to see you." Kara greeted her Boss. "You look… fierce."  
Ms. Grant was wearing a black suit with some sort of golden shoulder plates and exquisitely embroidery.  
Ms. Grant smirked. "You look like you want to impress someone." Kara could feel Ms. Grant's piercing glance. It was like that woman always knew what Kara were up to. Kara immediately blushed and started to fiddle with her glasses.  
"Tell me Kara, who is it?" Ms. Grant pried. Kara became flustered and where trying to avoid it.  
"I..um… Why would you think of that? I mean…" Kara had no idea what she was trying to say.  
Cat Grant looked awfully pleased with Kara's reaction.  
"I'm going to find out anyway." Her Boss waved a hand and dismissed Kara.  
Kara continued her way through the hall when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked the arm along to find out to whom it belonged to. She looked at a smiling Lena Luthor.  
"Hey Kara!" the raven-haired woman said.  
"Lena! I was wondering when you would show up." Kara said and hugged her best friend. Lena smelled like peach and freesia. Kara inhaled her scent deeply without getting to close or making it awkward. She took a step back and looked at Lena from the bottom to the top. Lena was wearing the night blue dress with the sparkling stones. It literally took Kara's breath away. Again.  
"You look amazing." Kara managed to say without stumbling over her words. Lena gave her a bright smile and heat was rising inside of Kara.  
"Thank you. But may I return the compliment? You look absolutely stunning in that dress." Lena said with an honest smile. Kara blushed and cramped her hands together.  
"Thank you… Lena." Kara said and looked in a different direction to cover her blush.  
"Why aren't you wearing the green one you bought last time? It was really cute." Lena asked her. Kara adjusted her glasses before she answered. "I guess I wasn't in the right mood for it."  
Lena nodded. "I get that. Well, this dress suits you way better anyway. You want to get something to eat?" Lena changed the subject so eloquent and fluent, it left Kara dumbstruck for a moment.  
"Uh… yeah. Food sounds great." Kara stammered and followed Lena to one of the waiters carrying the finger food.  
After the bumpy start, the evening calmed down and went well. Kara spoke to several businessmen and women to collect everything she needed for her article. Sometimes she joined Lena in her conversations with her business partners. They ate a lot and drank even more. Kara was glad she couldn't get effected by human alcohol, in opposition to Lena.  
Lena wasn't drunk as a lord but she might have had one drink too much. At least that's what Kara thought when Lena asked her to dance with her.  
Kara knew it would put her in confusion and let her act like a complete idiot but she couldn't resist her longing for being Lena close. So, she agreed to dance with the CEO.  
A slow song was playing when they entered the dance floor. A few couples were dancing around them but Kara shut them out the moment Lena put her arms around Kara's neck. All she could see was the beautiful woman right in front of her. Like in trance Kara put her hands on Lena's hips and they started to sway to the soft melody in the background.  
Green eyes focused on her blue putting a spell on her. Lena had an irresistible force of attraction which made Kara pull Lena closer to her. There were only a few inches between the two. And that was all there was. Just the two of them.  
Until gun shots disrupted the atmosphere. The glass ceiling above them were shattering and raining down on the screaming people. Chaos broke out and people were running around in panic. There were so many noises in the room it took Kara a moment to concentrate at her super hearing to find out what was going on.  
A bunch of gangsters stormed the city hall. They were wearing gorilla masks and every one of them had at least one gun in their hands.  
"Okay everyone, we are taking four hostages, the four wealthiest persons in this room." One of the gangsters shouted. Kara wasted no time. She ran out of the room to get her suit and change. She had hidden her suit in a nearby closet, just in case of emergency, in case of this.  
Kara could hear a few people gasp. She hurried back in the desolated hall. Flying above them she could see the gangsters dragging two businessmen, a grim looking Cat and a fighting Lena, out of the city hall. "We give you one hour to gather four million dollars and transfer them to the bank account we've send you on your phones. If…" The kidnapper was cut off when someone shouted "Supergirl!"  
All eyes were on Kara. She made her typical Supergirl pose and glared at the gangsters.  
"You must have understood something wrong. The fund-raiser is for the children's hospital and not for you greedy criminals." Kara said. The kidnapper laughed.  
"And you must be very naïve to think we didn't expect you to be here. But first I should make something clear, I was cut off before. If the money isn't transferred within one hour, the four most important people for your economy are going to die."  
"No one is going to die!" Kara exclaimed.  
"Yeah we'll see about that." The kidnapper said shrugging his shoulders. "We have to go now. Bye."  
The gangsters left the building and Kara tried to go after them when the last one to left the building shot a blue laser beam at the structural steel work. With a deafening groan steel pieces broke down and threatened to fall on the people below.  
Kara flew up to catch the pieces and weld them with her heat vision back at their original places. When she was sure everything was fixed she called Alex over her earpiece.  
"Alex I need your help. Lena, Cat and two others were kidnapped. They want money within an hour or they're going to kill them. We have to find them!" Kara sounded desperate. They had Lena and threatened to kill her. There was no way Kara would let that happen. Losing Lena would feel like Krypton getting destroyed again. Like eternal pain.


	4. Chapter 4

One moment Lena was dancing with the woman of her dreams and the next she was kidnapped by gangsters. That evening escalated quickly.  
Lena wasn't sure if she could recall everything. Everything happened so fast.  
Lena remembered the dance with Kara. She felt like the happiest person on earth in Kara's arms. Although they were still separated by a few inches Lena could feel the warmth radiating from Kara. She smelled like cedarwood and roses. Her blue eyes were focused on Lena's green. Everything around them was just background. Lena would've given up everything just to stay in that moment.  
But the odds weren't in her favor. They were disturbed by gunshots and shattered glass raining down on them. Lena wasn't scared like the most people around her. No, Lena was angry. These criminals were not just ruining her moment with Kara but also ruining a promising benefit gala.  
The leader of the criminals was announcing his threats and after that Lena wasn't sure anymore what happened.  
Lena turned around to face Kara but there was no Kara. Lena looked around but she couldn't spot the blonde reporter. "Kara!" Lena yelled still looking for her best friend. Kara didn't answer.  
Suddenly her arm was grabbed by a strong man with a gorilla mask. The man tried to drag her to the exit but Lena resisted. "Let go of me!" she snapped and tried to loosen his grip on her. The man was way stronger than she had expected. Her attempt to free herself failed. Lena followed the man unwillingly. In the corner of her eye Lena spotted Supergirl. Hope fulfilled her.  
Supergirl tried to stop them but Lena got dragged out of the city hall along with Cat Grant and two others. Lena got knocked out the moment she stepped out the building.

Lena was laying on a bumpy underground when she woke up. With a deep groan, she managed to sit up. Her hands were handcuffed with duct tape and she were sitting across from a grim looking Cat Grant. Next to Cat was sitting David Gerado, CEO of Good Care Pharmaceutics, and next to Lena was sitting Liam O'Neil, CEO of SmartTech Technologies. Both men looked like they've seen a ghost. Cat on the other hand looked like she was about to kill someone. Lena looked around and asserted that they were in the back of a van. She tried to move when she realized that they weren't alone. A giant of a man moved in her vision without saying or doing anything. It was just a reminder to hold still.  
Lena looked over to Cat. Cat didn't say anything but she tried to tell Lena something. Cats eyes repeatedly wandered to a place next to Lena on the ground. Without attracting attention Lena peered to the place Cat was looking at. She discovered a sharp piece of metal.  
Lena tried to lean over but the second she moved the giant looked warningly at her. She cursed in her head and tried to figure out a way to get that piece of metal when Cat decided to speak.  
"Have you guys ever considered to work for your money? Like everybody else does? I mean, we did and look at us. We made a fortune." Cat said making it look like she was talking to herself.  
"Shut the fuck up!" the man responded but didn't move. Cat tried again to get his full attention.  
She sighed loud before she spoke again. "Forget what I just said. Nobody gets far with such poor manners." Cat shook her head demonstratively. "But don't get me started. Those ripped jeans are water under the bridge. And be careful when you eat your lunch. Mustard on a black leather jacket is like waving with a flag saying, 'I'm too dumb to eat like an adult'."  
All eyes went to the man's chest and Liam giggled when he spotted the massive stain of mustard.  
The man growled and made his way over to Cat. But Cat didn't stop because of that.  
"About those gorilla masks… Haven't you guys heard the news? Today is all about being genuine. Covering up faces isn't what the people want. But never mind… I bet you have an ugly face anyway." Cat chatted away.  
The man arrived Cat and positioned himself right in front of her. Lena used the opportunity and leaned over to grab the metal piece. She stuck it between her thighs and covered it with her duct taped hands.  
Silently watched Lena the man bending down to Cat who was suddenly very quiet. Afraid he could have hurt her Lena tried to peek around his heavily built body but couldn't see anything.  
When the man returned to his place Lena knew why Cat was quiet. The man had put a strip of duct tape over Cats mouth.  
When Lena met Cats eyes she tried to signal her that she was sorry but Cat only rolled her eyes.  
Without hesitation Lena started to work on the duct tape. She made very small movements so the man won't recognize her cutting off the tape. Lena was almost through when the van came suddenly to a halt and the back doors were opened.  
Four other man came in sight and waited to take over the hostages. Lena sped up using the distraction when the others were led out of the van. She was the third in row to be led out. Unfortunately, the metal piece fell on the ground when she stood up.  
The man realized what she had done and tried to get a hold of her. Lena ripped apart what was left of the tape and duked away when he tried to grab her. With quick steps, she got out of the van and rammed the closest man to her. When she hit his hard body, she grabbed his gun and held it to his head.  
Adrenalin was rushing through her veins and made it hard to think clear.  
" Let the others go." Lena demanded confident. One of the man stepped forward and laughed.  
"Why don't you slide over that gun and I won't kill you straight were you're standing?"  
Lena recognized the voice. It was the same man you made the demands for money. He was probably the leader of the group.  
"I'm going to shoot this man if you won't let us go." Lena threatened. She doesn't want to kill that man but she must make a point.  
"Ah Lena Luther… I guess you are more like your brother than I thought." The man said moving a bit closer to her. "But you don't want that blood on your hands so I'm going to do it for you." And with that the leader shot the man Lena was threating right in the head. Cat made a muted sound of horror and Lena just froze in shock and disbelief.  
The body fell heavily on the ground. "Now be a good girl and slide over that gun. Or I'm going to shoot your companions too."  
Lena did what she was told. Two men run to her and took her in keeping.  
"Guys I think we found our first volunteer for the ice box." The leader said with a cheerful voice.  
Lena had no idea what the ice box was but if it was what the name said then she didn't want to find out.  
They took her to the corner of a warehouse. They were standing in front of a huge cube shaped black box. It looked like metal but Lena never has seen something like it before. It was black but lightly reflecting.  
"Miss Luther! May I present you the ice box. It's made from a special metal we found in a crashed meteor. It's so special because it keeps everything inside of it at the same temperature and aggregate state. Forever." The leader went to the door of the cube and opened it. A wave of frozen steam appeared and showed how cold it was inside.  
"We decided to put ice in it. It makes sure of a slow clean death without shedding blood. Great, isn't it?" The leader sounded so happy Lena wanted to punch him in the face.  
"And the best thing is you are going to be the first one to test it. Bye Ms. Luther." He said and watched as Lena was dragged and inside the box.  
Paralyzing coldness surrounded Lena. She pressed her arms on her body to try to keep them warm. But it was useless. Lena could feel how her body cooled down minute by minute. She had no idea how long it would take until she would pass out. Maybe Supergirl was on her way to rescue her, maybe not. Lena didn't think about that. She thought about Kara and how much she regretted that she hasn't told her about her feelings. Now everything that was left were just memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Her blood was rushing through Kara's veins when she flew as fast as she could to the DEO headquarters. She was greeted by Alex and Maggie. They looked both serious and alarmed.  
Kara felt like she was on tenterhooks. Fifteen minutes were already elapsed and Kara got more nervous with every further minute. If she was going to be too late, four people would lose their lives, including Lena's. Kara could never forgive herself if this would happen. It's not just that those deaths would be on her, Lena would die because she had left her alone and unprotected.  
Ignoring her feeling of guilt, Kara waited impatiently for Winn to join the three of them.  
Winn hurried around the corner heading right to Kara. He carried a tablet in his hands and wore a headset. "Sorry for the delay." Winn excused himself. "The system was down for a few minutes and Lyra called to tell..."  
Kara had no time for this. "Get to the point Winn!" Kara snarled. Everyone was staring at her but Kara couldn't care less. There were lives at stake especially the most precious live to Kara.  
Winn gulped hard before he spoke. "I traced back the phone from which the messages with the bank details were send. It led to a warehouse, seven miles east from here."  
Kara wasted no more time. She ran out of the headquarters balcony and shot straight in the air.  
"Alex! Maggie and you follow me with a team. I'm not sure how many of them will be there. Hurry up!" Kara communicated with her sister through the earpiece.  
"We're already on our way." Alex responded. "But Kara?" Alex asked.  
"Yes?" Kara asked briefly. She was close to the warehouse and was getting impatient.  
"Contain yourself. I know you are angry and upset but don't let those emotions control you. Do you understand?" Her sister said vividly. Kara exhaled loud instead of an answer.  
"Kara? This is important, you hear me?" Alex persisted. Kara closed her eyes for a moment.  
"Yes. I do understand."

Kara approached the warehouse a few minutes later. She looked in the building with her x-ray vision and counted at least seven people but there could be more of them.  
"There are at least seven people in the building, be prepared. You should approach from the north entrance." Kara informed her sister. "I'm going in." Kara said and flew right through a high window. The glass was bursting, leaving Kara without a scratch. She didn't care about the damage she caused. Usually she would avoid damaging buildings and other stuff but in this case, all she cared about was saving Lena and the other hostages.  
Kara landed between three patrolling gangsters. She attacked the first with a simple punch at his temple. The man kissed the dust without a single punch or shot at Kara.  
The other two men noticed Kara and started the gunfire at her. Kara didn't try to draw aside. She was taken aback when their bullets where hurting her. The bullets didn't enter Kara's body but they were painful at impact. To avoid getting hit by more bullets, Kara took off and flew above them.  
The men tried to follow with their guns but Kara was faster. She flew a quick turn and landed behind one of the two men. The man turned around and blocked Kara's first blow. He kicked Kara but she caught his leg and threw him in the air. He passed out when he hit the ground.  
The last one shot at her but Kara managed to step aside. When Kara was too close, he fought with his fists against her. There was a short exchange of blows before Kara defeated him.  
The door at the north was blown open and Alex, Maggie and their teams entered the warehouse.  
"Are you okay?" Alex asked Kara carrying her gun ready to fire.  
"I'm okay but they have special bullets. They can't injure me severely but the impact hurts badly." Kara explained picking up one of the bullets. "It's no Kryptonite but it's made of something else alien like." Kara gave the bullet to Alex. The DEO agent examined the bullet. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Looks like it's made of some meteor material. Or at least something like that. I can identify it back at the headquarters."  
Together they moved further in the back of the warehouse. They encountered two more patrols but the hostages were nowhere to be found.  
Kara was getting more and more nervous with every room they entered and nobody found. There were only twenty minutes left and the clock won't stop just because they've followed the wrong lead.  
There was only one room left when Kara heard voices inside. She looked with her x-ray-vision through the walls. There were eight people inside, three of them sitting handcuffed in a row at the wall. Why were there only three hostages?  
Kara's chest tightened of fear. "They're inside. Be ready."  
Kara stormed the door. She was immediately greeted by bullets. She had to fly to avoid getting hit by them. Kara looked at the hostages. She could see two men and Cat Grant, but where was Lena?  
The gunfire increased when Alex and Maggie entered the room with their teams. The gangsters had to concentrate their fire at the agents so Kara had enough time to land and free the hostages.  
"Where is Lena Luthor?" Kara asked a bugged-out Cat who just removed the tape over her mouth.  
"They've put her in that box over there." Cat pointed to a big black box in the corner of the room.  
"You should better hurry. There's ice inside." Cat added and massaged her wrists.  
Thoughts of horror clouded Kara's mind. Kara speeded to the box and tried to open it but it was locked. She pulled as hard as she could but the door didn't move an inch. Panic overrun her.  
"That's too bad." The leader said. "I thought you were stronger."  
Kara turned to face the speaker. He was still wearing a gorilla mask and held his gun loose in his hand. "Why did you lock her up? The hour isn't over yet." Kara was angry and she didn't even try to conceal it. The leader shrugged his shoulders.  
"Miss Luthor has really bad manners and didn't appreciate the hour she was given. I decided to let her try out my new toy, the ice box." The leader spoke in an over friendly way. Kara bristled with anger. "I'm advising you to open that door. You're going to regret it if you don't." Kara threatened.  
"I won't." he said and shot forward. Kara didn't see that coming and got knocked over. She slid a few meters over the ground before she came to a halt.  
That man was strong! Way stronger than a human being could be. Kara asked herself what he could be hiding under that mask.  
Kara got up and flew back to the man. They exchanged blow after blow and Kara didn't manage to send him on the ground. Kara hauled off once again and hit him in the face. The mask was thrown off and the leaders face came to light.  
Thick red scars run all over his face. Purple lines veined along his neck and gave him a terrifying look. "What happened to you?" asked Kara.  
"Cadmus." He said brisk and hit Kara with all his power. Kara crashed in the wall, scattering stone chunks everywhere.  
"I was deadly injured in a car accident. The doctors had already given up on me so Cadmus took me in. I don't know exactly what they've done to me but they made me incredibly strong." The man told her like he was telling a fairy tale to kids. "And they gave me these bullets." With that he started to fire directly at Kara. Kara had no way to draw aside since she was still stuck in the wall. The bullets hit her whole body and Kara cried out of pain. She had no idea if he would survive this but she had no other choice. Kara hit him with her heat vision sending him across the warehouse. He crashed in a dumpster and didn't move anymore. Kara crawled out of the wall and ran to the ice box.  
She could hear Lena's heart beat but it was very weak.  
Driven by fear Kara struck the door. Again, and again. But not a single scratch was to be seen at the door.  
"What is this?" Kara screamed and put all her power in the beating but it didn't change anything.  
Alex run over to her. "What's the matter?" she asked. Kara stopped and looked at her sister in agony.  
"Alex, I can't open the door. Lena is inside and she's getting weaker." Alex felt for Kara.  
With a scrutinizing look, Alex examined the box. "It's the same material the bullets are made off."  
"How can I destroy it?" Kara asked desperate.  
"I am remembering a study I read a few month ago. It was about a meteor material called sheeldranium. It keeps the temperatures inside of it upright without any fluctuation." Alex explained to her.  
"That's all very interesting but it doesn't help me." Kara said frustrated.  
"It's weakness is an abrupt temperature change. If you can heat up the metal until it's tempering and then cool it down suddenly with your freeze breath, it will break." Alex further explained. Kara nodded and turned back to the cube.  
She used her heat vision to heat up the metal like Alex suggested. She had to use all her heat vision power. And then it took all of her will power to use her freeze breath. Kara felt so tired and exhausted. But she kept going. She thought of Lena, of all their precious moments together. She remembered how bright her smile was and how kind and loving Lena was.  
As Alex had predicted the metal broke after it cooled down.  
"Lena!" Kara shouted. Kara ran in the ice box and found Lena on the ground. She was unconscious and freezing.  
Kara lifted her up. Usually it wouldn't have been a huge deal but Kara had blown out her powers and was weak on her own legs. Despite her weakness, Kara managed to carry Lena out of the box, far enough to get away from the cold. Then she broke down, Lena in her arms.  
Alex ran over to her. "Is she okay?" Alex asked worried.  
Kara embraced Lena in her arms to share her body temperature with Lena.  
"She's alive I can hear her heart beat but we have to get her to the hospital. I would fly her there but I blew out my powers. Please call an ambulance, Alex." Kara said pulling Lena closer to her. Alex nodded and went away leaving the two of them alone.  
"Please wake up Lena. Please don't leave me alone. I need you!" Kara whispered in Lena's ear. She kissed her raven hair and covered her body with her cape.  
It was just a small movement of her hand but Kara noticed it immediately. "Lena?" Kara asked with hope in her voice. Lena grabbed Kara's arm trying to move closer, looking for some heat to hold on to. Kara helped her by pulling her so close even a sheet of paper wouldn't have fit between the two.  
"I'm freezing." Lena whimpered quietly.  
"I know. But I will do my best to heat you up a bit until the ambulance arrives, okay? You're going to be fine. I promise." Kara said feeling Lena's heart beat against her chest. Right now, it was the best feeling in the world.  
Lena nodded quiet.  
They kept sitting pressed together until the ambulance arrived and took Lena in.  
Kara's heart was heavy when the ambulance drove away and left her behind. She wanted to follow to the hospital but she couldn't follow in her condition.  
Kara drove with Alex and Maggie back to the DEO. They got all gangsters arrested and brought their leader for tests to the DEO.  
When Kara changed she noticed that her body was covered with bruises. They were painful and lucked ugly but Kara didn't care. Her thoughts were with Lena.  
She headed to the hospital right away.  
Lena was asleep when she arrived. Kara pulled a chair to Lena's bed and held her hand.  
"I'm so glad you are okay. I will never leave you again." Kara said to her sleeping beauty.


	6. Chapter 6

The break of dawn immersed the room in low light. It must have been early in the morning when Lena woke in an unfamiliar room. There where monitors showing a heart rate and the furniture was very functional. She must be in a hospital.  
Lena felt a warm hand in hers. She looked to her right and found a sleeping Kara on a chair next to her bed. Kara's left arm lay on the edge of her bed with her head resting on her arm. Her glasses were out of place and looked very uncomfortable. Lena carefully grabbed the glasses and put them on the nightstand.  
Drawing circles with her thump on Kara's hand, Lena watched her sleep. Kara was so beautiful. She looked so peacefully and innocent Lena would never dare to disturb her. Although her flawless skin and her soft looking lips almost tempted Lena into kissing Kara. But she resisted.  
Her mind travelled back to the ice box. The thought alone was sending shivers over her body.  
It had been so unbelievable cold inside there, Lena had thought she would never get warm in her live again. Moving around in the box, freezing to the bone, Lena had focused on Kara. The small moments had always been her favorites. Small moments like when Kara blushed, when she stopped her tracks to help someone or when she smiled like she wanted to enlighten the entire world. Those moments had kept the last spark of heat inside of her until Supergirl had rescued her.  
But something had been off. She had met Supergirl before but this time had been different. She could have sworn that Supergirl had smelled just like Kara. And the way she had held Lena and cared for her brought up always the image of the currently sleeping reporter next to her bed.  
Maybe Lena was wrong and her mind just went awfully crazy. But what if Kara really was Supergirl? Had her best friend kept a huge secret all the time? Lena wasn't sure but she planned to find out.  
Lena's thought got interrupted when Kara mumbled and blinked dozily in the growing sunlight.  
Lena watched Kara with a joyful smile on her lips.  
"Good morning sunshine." Lena greeted Kara. Kara was suddenly wide awake and her face lit up.  
"Lena! You're awake." Kara stated the obvious fact and got up from her chair to give Lena a warm hug. Lena felt incredible. It was lovely to have someone who really cared for her.  
"How are you feeling? Do you want a hot drink? I can get one…" Kara's words sputtered out like a waterfall. It was adorable and made Lena giggle.  
"Calm down Kara! I am feeling fine. Just stay here with me." Lena said with a smirk. Kara looked sheepishly but sat down again. "I am so happy you're okay. I was terrified I would lose you." Kara admitted. Now it was Lena who blushed. Kara's words meant everything to her.  
"I was worried about you too. You were suddenly gone when hell broke down."  
Kara went pale. "I'm so sorry I disappeared. I should have never left you alone. This was my fault."  
Lena took Kara's hand again and shook her head. "No, Kara. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it."  
"I could have stop…" Kara said but didn't finish her sentence. Lena watched Kara closely. Her friend shook her head. "At least I would have been there. With you." Kara sounded hurt and guilty. Lena squeezed her hand gently. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Supergirl came to save me:"  
Kara gave her a small smile. "Yeah, thankfully."  
"Do you know what? Supergirl smells just like you. Isn't that strange?" Lena tried to confirm her theory. Or to disprove it.  
"Really? That's funny. We must have the same taste in perfumes." Kara waved off and scratched her nose. Just under the crinkle.  
Lena nodded slightly. "I guess. Without your glasses, you kind of look like her."  
Kara's face went red. "Ugh… You know… I get that a lot. But it's not…" Kara stumbled over her own words. Lena chuckled. Kara was the worst liar ever. She wanted to confront her but a knock at the door disturbed her. "Come in." she said. The door opened and Kara's sister Alex came in. She carried a bag from Noonan's and smiled when she saw that Lena was awake.  
"Hey! How are you feeling?" Alex asked her. Lena smiled back at her.  
"I'm fine, thanks." Alex nodded content.  
"I brought you guy's breakfast. Last time I was in a hospital the food was a disgrace." Alex handed the bag over to Lena. Lena found cream cheese bagels and sticky buns inside of it. Lena choose to go for the cream cheese bagel. She knew sticky buns were Kara's favorites. Lena passed the bag to Kara before she looked at Alex. "Thanks, Alex. And thank you for saving me. Again." Lena said to the tall agent. Alex nodded. "Don't mention it. It's my job and Supergirl did the most part anyway."  
"Oh, we just talked about Supergirl. I told Kara she looks a bit like Supergirl, don't you think so, Alex?" Alex looked at her appraisingly. "Maybe a bit but that's a long shot." Alex shrugged her shoulders.  
"Yeah, maybe you're right." Lena said. "Oh, Kara here are your glasses. I'd put them on the nightstand. They were out of place and it looked really uncomfortable so I took them away." Lena handed Kara her glasses. Kara accepted them thankfully and put them on.  
"Did you stay the whole night?" Alex asked her sister. She went to the other side of the room and pulled a chair next to Kara's. Kara was chewing on her second sticky bun but nodded.  
"Yes, I did. They threw me out when visitor hours ended but I sneaked back in at change of shift." Kara explained after she had swallowed.  
"You needn't to do that, Kara. You should have get some rest. It had been an eventful day for you too." Lena said worried but Kara waved a hand.  
"If I had gone home I wouldn't have get a wink of sleep anyway. I was way too worried."  
Kara looked at her and Lena looked right back. It was like time stopped until Alex cleared her throat.  
"I'm sorry Lena but I have to go to work. Get well soon." Alex said and stood up. When she had left the room, Lena faced Kara. "It was nice of your sister to bring breakfast."  
Kara smiled. "Yeah, sometimes she's worth her weight in gold."


	7. Chapter 7

It was around 9pm when Kara hovered in front of the L-Corp building. She was far enough away so Lena couldn't see her but Kara could watch her in her office. Lena had been released from the hospital a few days ago and was already knee deep in her work again, the moment she got out of the hospital. Lena was a workaholic and Kara was worried she would overstrain herself.  
Because of that, Kara decided to keep an eye on her, at least for the first few days. Every day after her work at the DEO Kara flew to L-Corp and watched Lena work.  
Today she was pacing around in her office, rehearsing her speech for the new product she would release tomorrow. Kara listened and smiled every time she misspoke or when she changed words back and forth.  
She waited until Lena left the office, then she headed to her apartment. The day had been quiet calm. Snapper didn't criticize every single word of her articles. She had potstickers for lunch and J'onn had no work for her today so Kara agreed to help Maggie instead. The NCPD had to transfer some evidence to the central evidence storage. They transferred drug money, countless weapons and disarmed bombs.  
The NCPD had been tipped-off that there would be an armed raid. Maggie asked Kara to escort the convoy to the storage and Kara had accepted. The tip-off turned out to be reliable. They were about four miles out of National City when a black four-wheel drive showed up and attacked the convoy.  
Kara had stopped the vehicle and disarmed the passengers. The police took them in custody and brought the evidence safely to the storage.  
After that, Kara had flown right away to L-Corp and had watched Lena until she returned to her home.  
Kara flew through her open window into her apartment. She changed from her Supergirl suit to her favorite pajamas and ordered a pizza at the delivery service. Kara turned on the tv and cuddled herself in a blanket on her couch. She was watching a documentary about the wild life in Africa when she heard a knock on the door. Kara turned off the tv and went to the door.  
She expected the man from the pizza place but when she opened the door she was looking at  
Mon-El. Kara hadn't seen him in six months and now he was standing at her door with a bottle of club soda in his hands. "Hey Kara." He greeted her with a smile.  
Kara was dumbstruck. Mon-El had to leave earth because they had to expose the air with lead to defeat the Daxamites. Since Daxamites were allergic to lead the earth was uninhabitable for them. How was it possible for Mon-El to come back?  
"Hey. What are you doing here, Mon-El?" Kara asked after a while. Mon-El laughed nervously.  
"Can I come in?" he asked politely. Kara opened the door a bit more and stepped aside so he could walk past her. Mon-El was standing awkwardly in her living room when Kara closed the door and went over to him. He smiled at her and gave her the bottle. Kara took the bottle and placed it on her table. "Why are you here Mon-El? How is this possible? The earth is uninhabitable for Daxamites."  
"I'd hoped our first meeting would be friendlier." Mon-El admitted.  
Kara knew what he meant. They'd been in a relationship when Mon-El had to leave earth but this was six months ago and Kara had moved on. She had thought she would never see him again.  
"Six months is a long time. I'd thought I would never see you again. Excuse me if I'm taken aback when you suddenly show up at my door, doing fine although there is like a ton of lead in the air." Kara explained her hesitation. Mon-El pursed his lips.  
"I can't tell you how I survive here, not now but I will sometime. I came here tonight because I missed you so much and wanted to see you." Mon-El said stepping closer to her.  
"I missed you too." Kara said rubbing her neck. Mon-El smiled at her widely. He suddenly hugged her and tried to kiss her but Kara stepped back. With a confused look, Mon-El looked at her.  
"I haven't seen you in months Mon-El and I've moved on. Things have changed for me since you left earth." Kara told him in a serious tone. Mon-El looked hurt and Kara felt bad about it but it was the truth and she wanted clear boundaries.  
"You gave up on us?" Mon-El asked shocked. He run his hand through his hair and paced around.  
"Kara I flew millions of miles through the galaxy to come back to you and now you're telling me you moved on?" He sounded devastated. Kara felt guilty. She never meant to hurt him but her feelings had changed.  
"I'm really sorry Mon-El. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kara apologized. Mon-El looked at her longingly but nodded. "Is there someone else?" he asked afraid of the answer.  
Kara flushed and nodded. "Yes, there is someone else."  
Mon-El clenched his fist in anger. "I guess I should go then." He said suppressing his anger.  
"Please don't be mad." Kara asked but Mon-El left her apartment in a hurry.  
Kara was left alone and confused. It's not that she didn't care about him. But she wasn't in love with him anymore.  
When she heard a knock on the door the second time this day it was the delivery service. She welcomed the joy of crispy dough, fresh marinara sauce and thick layered cheese in her hands. While Kara enjoyed her pizza, she texted her sister.

 **Kara: Mon-El is back! He visited me and he was doing fine despite the lead in the air…**

 **Alex: How is that possible?**

 **Kara: Dunno, he didn't want to tell me.**

 **Alex: I'll talk to J'onn about that. He could be dangerous…**

 **Kara: He didn't seem dangerous to me… He said he came back for me…**

 **Alex: Did you tell him about Lena?**

 **Kara: Kind of. I told him there is someone else.**

 **Alex: I bet he didn't like that…**

 **Kara: Of course not, but he won't do anything stupid. I think so…**

 **Alex: We should keep an eye on him…**

 **Kara: Don't overact!**

 **Alex: I'm just going to protect you. That's all…**

 **Kara: Let's talk about that tomorrow. Night.**

 **Alex: See you tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost 2pm and Lena repeated her speech in her mind again. The launch of L-Corps new product would start in a few minutes.  
From the outside, she looked calm and controlled but her inside was bouncing up and down. At a very early age, Lena had to learn to present herself in the public. Being a Luthor had forced her to show up at public events or press conferences where she was expected to radiate superiority and power. But she never mastered it like Lex did.  
Lena felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at a cheerful Kara. A bright smile appeared on Lena's face. "Kara! I'm so happy you are here today." Lena said when she hugged the blonde reporter. "Me, too. I always try to get the stories about L-Corp."  
"You know you can just call me if you want to see me." Lena said with a sassy wink. Kara blushed and fumbled at her glasses.  
"Do you have time after the presentation? I'd hoped for an exclusive." Kara asked her smiling.  
"For you always." Lena answered and meant it. "I guess you should take your seat. It's 1:59pm."  
Kara nodded. "Sure. Good luck, Lena."  
"Thank you, Kara." She said and watched Kara walking away. Lena looked for the last time on her watch, then she made her way up on the stage.  
She was greeted by rapturous applause. Lena smiled and positioned herself behind the podium. In front of her was a huge crowd and behind of them the urban look of skyscrapers rising to the sky. The presentation took place at the National City central park and the weather was nice and warm.  
"Hello and welcome to the official release of the L-Corp VF-Watch! My name is Lena Luthor, I'm the CEO of L-Corp and extremely happy to present you L-Corps exceptionally new product."  
On the screen behind Lena appeared a close-up photo of the VF-Watch. The watch had a futuristic but stylish design. It still reminded of a traditional watch but there where icons on the screen instead of a clock unit.  
"L-Corps Vital-Function-Watch, VF-Watch for short, is a major step towards a long and healthy life. Our modern lifestyle has it shady side. Metabolic disorders, diabetes, high blood pressure and so on, the list is long but we at L-Corp found a way to monitor our health at all times." A fretful murmur went through the crowd. Lena moved away from the podium and ambled around on the stage while she continued her presentation.  
"I know what you are thinking: Oh no, another overpriced health watch with no significant functions." Lena rose her brows and looked provoking at the crowd. She waited a moment before she continued. "I'm disappointed in you. Did you really think L-Corp would sell such a useless farce?" Lena shook her head and waved with her index finger. "No! I say let's leave all these expensive  
show-offs to the ones who are full of themselves and let us get to the real deal."  
Applause broke out and Lena knew she had the audience on her side now. Lena smiled and pointed to the big screen behind her showing the watch in an impressive exploded view.  
"A 572 components composition makes it possible to detect viruses, bacteria, cancer cells, blood sugar, lack of vitamins and every other information about your body. This device gives us the chance to discover diseases the moment they arise."  
Impressed murmur and applause went through the audience.  
"The L-Corp biotech engineers developed a wristband with 1649 nano-sensors which work 24/7 and feels like it is part of your own skin. We've patented the complex compound of the wristbands material and plan to develop further devices which can help with already existing diseases and medical conditions."  
The close-up image from the presentations start appeared again on the screen.  
"The VF-Watch doesn't replace a medical counsel with a doctor or allows you to treat your medical conditions by yourself. But the device can prevent life threatening situations generated from serious medical conditions. The VF-Watch is a major step forward to a secure carefree life because the VF-Watch is the health watch telling you you're going to have a heart attack before you have a heart attack."  
Thunderous applause broke out and Lena waited smiling for it to calm down. She caught Kara's eye and smiled even wider. Kara gave her a thump up and Lena winked at her.  
After the crowd had calmed down, Lena opened the Q&A panel to answer the questions of the reporters. The presentation had been an immense success and Lena couldn't be more content.

After the presentation Kara and Lena drove back to Lena's office. They were sitting on the couch while Kara asked Lena her questions for the exclusive. It was more like a sleepover than a professional interview. Lena loved it. She had taken off her painful heels and pulled up her knees on the couch. She was sitting opposite of Kara who had stretched out her incredible long legs on the couch next to Lena. It was very comfortable.  
"Last question. Since president Marsdin signed the alien-rights bill a lot of aliens call planet earth their home now. They live together with humans and use of course our technologies too. Does the VF-Watch also work with aliens?" Kara asked her and waved about with her pencil. Lena cocked her head and shook her head. "No, not yet. The watch is based on decades of research about the human body. The data used to detect diseases which are confirmed trustworthy and reliable cannot be provided for aliens. In our current situation, it's not even confirmed how many different races of aliens live among us and we have no access to any biologic data about their bodies or potential diseases. But we run a voluntary research program for aliens to find out more about their races and diseases. And as soon as we have enough reliable data we are going to expand the VF-Watch to humans and aliens."  
Kara wrote down Lena's answer and put her notebook aside. "Thanks for the exclusive." Kara thanked her with a smile. Lena smiled back at her. "Anytime, Kara." They were sitting in comfortable silence looking at each other when Lena was wondering if Kara would be up for a date. When Lena was locked in the ice box and freezing to the bone she made herself a promise to reveal Kara her true feelings for her if she would make it out there alive. And yet she hadn't found the right time or the right words to tell Kara or to ask her out. Maybe now was the right time. She was about to say something when Kara started to speak too. They stopped and laughed.  
"You can go first." Kara offered instantly but Lena shook her head. "No. I've talked so much today I prefer listening." Kara nodded. She seemed very shy suddenly.  
"Before we went to the Gala I said I wanted to talk to you about something." Kara said and started to fumble with the hems of her blouse. Lena nodded. She was wondering what this was about.  
Kara took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "This is harder than I thought." She mumbled and Lena started to worry.  
"Kara you can talk to me about anything." Lena said trying to encourage her to say what she wanted to say. Kara smiled nervously at her.  
"Lena you are the best person I know. You are kind and smart and… beautiful." Kara said and cleared her throat. Lena was intrigued and felt her heart jump.  
"I liked you right from the moment we met. You were so confident although Clark and I were accusing you of being part of the explosion. In that moment, I had no idea that I had met my new best friend." Lena smiled at Kara and Kara smiled back.  
"You always have been there for me and this is a gift. But I noticed that things have changed lately… for me." Kara adjusted her glasses. Lena had a bad feeling in her stomach. She had no idea what Kara wanted to say but she was scared now.  
"Kara…" Lena said but her voice trailed off because she had no words to say. Kara looked at her with a soft smile on her lips.  
"I like you Lena but not like a best friend anymore. I don't know when it happened but all I know is that I can't stop thinking about you. About you, your bright green eyes and your lovely smile. I had to tell you because it drives me crazy." Kara blushed and failed to hide it but Lena thought it was stunning. She could look at Kara all day no matter what she looked like. The moment Kara told her about her feelings Lena felt her heart jump and she couldn't have been happier.  
"I'm sorry if this makes things complicated between…" Kara tried to stir the conversation in another direction to distract Lena from her vulnerability but Lena didn't want to go this way. She put her hand on Kara's legs beside her. Kara stopped immediately in her sentence and looked at Lena's hand. Lena drew slow circles on Kara's legs.  
"Would you like to have dinner with me? Tomorrow night? There's a new Asian restaurant in town. I heard their food is exquisite." Lena asked Kara. Kara looked dumbstruck for a moment.  
"Are you asking me out? Like… like on a date?" Kara asked her with a blush.  
Lena chuckled. "Yes, Kara. So, what are you saying?"  
Kara beamed. "I'd love to." Lena's heart beat fast.  
"Great. Is 8pm okay?" she asked and felt already pleasant anticipation.  
Kara nodded. "8pm sounds great."  
Lena smiled happily. All her worries had turned to dust. It already had been a good day but now it was a great one.  
Kara's phone buzzed and Kara looked at it. Kara frowned and sighed.  
"I'm sorry Lena but I have to go. Something came up." Kara apologized and got up from the couch. Lena stood up too and waved a hand. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."  
Kara smiled at her and gave her a firm hug. "I can't wait for tomorrow night." Kara admitted before she turned to leave. Lena smiled widely.  
"Me, too." She said and looked after Kara leaving her office.  
Lena was in high spirits when she told Jess through the intercom to make a reservation for 8pm tomorrow night.


	9. Chapter 9

There was still an hour between now and her date with Lena but Kara was already a restless bundle of nerves. James and Winn had tried to calm her down but it was useless. The whole morning, Kara was pacing around and had been even more flustered than usual. Now it was Alex' turn to do what James and Winn failed to.  
"Kara would you please just sit down for a moment and relax? It's just Lena. You had dinner with her like a thousand times before." Alex cried out frustrated. They were in Kara's apartment. Maggie had already fled from Kara's annoying excitement and Alex was very close to that point too.  
"I know but this time is different! This time it's an official date and I'm so scared of screwing everything up." Kara wailed helpless. She threw herself on the couch pressing a pillow on her face.  
"Wht if I do somthng stupi." Kara muttered in the pillow. Her voice was smothered by the pillow and Alex didn't understand anything. "What? I can't hear you with that thing over your face." Alex said and pulled the pillow from Kara's face away. Kara exhaled loudly.  
"What if I do something stupid?" Kara said low. Alex raised a brow and crossed her arms.  
"You are National City's strongest woman and part-time hero. And yet you are sitting here whining about that you are too scared to meet the woman you fell in love with? That's pathetic." Alex stated with a stern look on her face.  
Kara sighed. "That's different. Supergirl is strong and fierce and independent, but that's not me. That's not Kara Danvers."  
Alex shrugged her shoulder's and picked up Kara's phone. She held it provocative in Kara's face.  
"Okay, no problem. Just call Lena and cancel the date." Alex said. Kara slowly started to pout but Alex stayed strong. Kara sighed again. "You are right. I should be able to meet Lena without having a panic attack. And that's what I'm going to do."  
Alex smirked and gave Kara her phone back. "Good because you have only twenty minutes left to get ready."

Twenty minutes later Kara arrived at the Asian restaurant Lena had made a reservation. She was wearing a textured yellow dress with a small belt around her waist. The restaurant was crowded and people were waiting on the streets. Kara used her x-ray vision to find out if Lena had already arrived but she hadn't. Kara decided to wait outside for Lena.  
Kara was nervous but when Lena was running a bit late it got worse. Did Lena change her mind? Doubts entered Kara's thoughts and made her insecure. When she pulled out her phone to check if Lena had cancelled, Lena approached her breathless.  
"I am so sorry, Kara! Today at the office was pure chaos and I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't even have time to change my outfit. I'm very sorry!" Lena apologized multiple times.  
Lena was wearing one of her favorite business outfits. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a red blouse and a matching black blazer.  
Kara loved it. Although it didn't matter at all what Lena was wearing because Kara thought she looked stunning anyway.  
"Don't worry about that." Kara waved off. "And you look absolutely perfect." She added with a slight blush. Lena smiled at her and took her in for a warm hug.  
"Thank you. You look lovely too." Lena said smiling. When they parted, Lena nodded towards the restaurant. "Shall we go inside?"  
"Yeah, of course." Kara said. Lena grabbed her hand and pulled Kara with her through the waiting crowd. Kara was too distracted from Lena's soft hand to notice what was happening around her. Suddenly they were sitting at a small table in the middle of the crowded restaurant. The restaurants décor was colorful and sappy. Kara liked it but there were too many tables and people. There was barely enough space to get through between the tables and the acoustic level was very loud.  
"This place is… unconventional." Lena said in a loud voice to drown out the noises around them.  
"Yeah it kind of is." Kara agreed. The waiter showed up and took their order for drinks and left the menu. They were looking silent through the menu. Kara felt the need to say something but she didn't know what. About what do they usually talk? It seemed like every conversation she had with Lena was wiped out.  
"How was your day at Catco?" Lena asked and looked at Kara with a smirk.  
"It was good although Ms. Grant was a little stressed out and didn't hide any of it." Kara almost shouted. Lena nodded. "What was going on at L-Corp? You said it was chaotic."  
Lena pinched her nose and sighed. "The VF-Watch was released in the shops and was sold out by 11 in the morning. We've got so many reorders we can't deliver with our current production, so I had to make sure that we hire enough people to cover the requirements. And one of our suppliers bailed out and I still haven't found a replacement." Lena said exhausted. Kara touched her hand on the table. "I'm sure you'll find a way to make it work." Kara smiled and Lena covered her eyes with her hand for a moment. "I shouldn't bore you with my business stuff." Lea looked remorseful but Kara shook her head.  
"It's fine Lena. I want to know when you are in trouble or worried. Even when it's just business stuff."  
Lena smiled and fumbled with her fingers. Kara had never see her doing something like that before.  
The silence between them was uncomfortable now and had a cramped atmosphere. But Kara had an idea.  
"Hey uh… I think this feels kind of awkward." Kara started flustered. Lena sighed and put her head in her hands. "I know. I don't know if it is the place or just a really crappy day but this feels weird." Lena admitted low-spirited. Kara gave her a half smile. "Do you wanna get out of here?"  
Lena nodded with a grimace. They paid their check and left the restaurant without even ordering something to eat. It was a relief to get some fresh air after a total stimulus satiation.  
"I'm sorry Kara. This is not even close to what I had imagined for our first date to be. It was my choice of restaurant and I'm sorry." Lena apologized embarrassed.  
Kara took Lena's hands and stepped closer to her.  
"Please stop apologizing. This is not your fault. Maybe the restaurant was a write-off but I still enjoy spending time with you." Kara said. She hoped it would cheer Lena a bit up. When Lena smiled and stepped closer to her, Kara knew it worked. They were separated by just a palm and Kara could feel Lena's breath. Kara hesitated but closed the gap between them by resting her forehead against Lena's. Lena smiled widely and Kara beamed happily. This was the kind of feeling Kara was looking for. The warmth and safety she felt right in that moment was addictive. And Lena was the only one who could make her feel this way.  
"So what are we going to do with the rest of the evening?" Lena asked Kara keeping her gaze all the time.  
"I have an idea." Kara said and stepped back begrudgingly. She took Lena by her hand and led her down the street. Lena kept up with her and looked curious over to Kara.  
Kara knew how nosy Lena could be, that's why she didn't tell her anything. They made it to the next crossover when Lena started questioning Kara.  
"Where are we going?" Lena asked intrigued. Kara chuckled. "You'll see soon."  
"Hm." Lena said and pursed her lips. Kara enjoyed teasing Lena. Usually it was the other way around but this time was Kara in charge.  
"What are we going to do?" Lena tried again and Kara smiled widely. "It's just a short walk from here. Be patient." Lena's grip tightened around Kara's hand. It was adorable.  
They turned right and then left, leading them on a very small side street. Kara stopped in front of a small Italian bistro. On the awning, it read "Mario's" in big red letters.  
"This is a little bit more private and they have a lava cake to die for." Kara explained. She waited for Lena's approval to go inside.  
"Well, then let's go." Lena immediately said pulling Kara towards the entrance.  
The sat down at a table in front of the shop window with a beautiful view to a small park.  
The bistro was furnished with light wooden benches and tables. Chains of lights entwine around the pillars, creating a romantic atmosphere.  
"This place is lovely." Lena said admiring the view. Kara watched her closely. She liked it when Lena was impressed of something.  
"I found it by chance. I was on my way to an interview but I got the wrong address and landed in this street instead." Kara told Lena. "I used to come here with Alex."  
"You don't anymore?" Lena asked grabbing Kara's hand across the table. Kara blushed slightly.  
"Rarely. Since Maggie and Alex are dating we barely meet for dinner. But that's fine. I'm really happy for her and Maggie." Lena nodded and started to giggle suddenly. Kara looked at her curious.  
"You know, the first time I met your sister I got jealous of her." Lena said laughing. Kara broke out in laughter too. "What? Why?" Kara asked still laughing.  
"Well, there was an attractive woman I didn't know in your apartment. Of course, I got jealous of her!" Lena said chuckling.  
They laughed and chatted uninhibited now. It was like the ice was broken.  
They enjoyed a delicious Italian meal and shared a famous lava cake for dessert.  
When it was time to leave they decided to walk. Lena's place wasn't far away and it gave them the chance to hold hands a little bit longer.  
"I had a really wonderful time tonight." Lena said when they arrived at the skyscraper Lena's penthouse was part of. Lena's cheeks had a slightly pink color, giving her a look of innocence.  
Kara took Lena by both hand and stepped closer.  
"Me, too." Kara said looking at Lena's deep green eyes. The tension between the two of them was within reach. Lena bit her lip and stepped closer.  
They were just inches apart now.  
"I usually don't kiss at the first date." Lena whispered. Kara nodded slightly.  
"I wouldn't want you to break your rule. But the rule doesn't apply to me." Kara said leaning forward to kiss Lena. The kiss was gentle and innocent. Lena's lips were soft and she tasted like chocolate.  
Kara beamed when she pulled back. Lena was smiling brightly too.  
"I'm glad the rule doesn't apply to you." Lena said stepping back. "Bye Kara." Lena said goodbye and walked towards the door. She looked back before she entered the door and gave Kara the widest smile she's ever seen. Kara smiled back and waved goodbye.  
When Lena was out of sight and no one was watching, Kara shot up in the air reminisced about the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes, I'm glad we could agree on fair conditions. I'm looking forward to a successful cooperation." Lena said with a polite smile. She was skyping with a new supplier from Switzerland. As Kara had predicted she had found a solution for the supplier-problem. In fact, the new deal was even better than the one with the supplier who bailed out.  
Lena ended the video call and leaned back satisfied. Everything was back on track which gave her a moment to relax. Her mind wandered to last night when she had her first date with Kara. Lena instantly smiled remembering the gentle kiss when they said goodbye. Lena wished it would have lasted longer. The kiss was sweet and innocent just like Kara was.  
Lena was surprised when Kara initiated the kiss. Kara was sometimes insecure and shy but last night she took the lead. Lena liked it. The dominance suited Kara.  
Luckily the evening turned out lovely despite the crappy start. Lena was sure she had messed it up completely. First, she was running late, then the restaurant was a bad choice for a first date and then was the atmosphere weird and crampy. It was the worst start for a date in history. It really was and Lena was fascinated how Kara managed it to turn a piece of shit into gold.  
Lena's phone buzzed on her organized desk. She picked it up and read the message.

 **Kara: Hey there :) I was wondering if you are free for lunch? I'm in the area anyway… I can get some takeout :P**

Lena smiled at her phone. She couldn't wait to see Kara again. Lena pushed the button of her intercom to talk to her assistant Jess. "Jess? Please cancel lunch with Omar Davis. Thank you."

 **Lena: Yes, I'm free for lunch. I can't wait to see you…**

 **Kara: Great. Any special wishes for lunch?**

 **Lena: No. Surprise me!**

Kara replied with a grinning smiley. Lena chuckled and put down her phone. She was almost certain Kara would show up with potstickers and maybe some noodles. Kara's love for potstickers was endless.  
The hours flew by while Lena was working at a presentation. She checked the sales figures from the last three months when Kara knocked at her door and stepped in. She was carrying two paper bags and smiled happily when she entered the office. Lena smiled too and got out of her office chair.  
Kara put down the bags on the coffee table in front of the couch, while Lena closed the door to have some privacy.  
"Hey there." Kara said hugging Lena firmly.  
"Hey." She said and kissed Kara on the cheek. A sweet blush appeared on Kara's face and made Lena chuckle. "It's good to see you, Kara." Kara smiled and scratched her neck.  
"Yeah, you too. I brought potstickers and pad thai tofu. I hope that's okay." Lena opened the bags and inhaled the delicious smells.  
"It is. Take a seat." Lena said and started to unpack the food. She grabbed two plates and silverware from a drawer next to the couch. She always keeps flatware in her office in cases like today, that Kara drops by and brings lunch.  
Kara took the plates and split the potstickers and noodles on the two plates.  
"You're sharing your potstickers?" Lena asked surprised and accepted the plate Kara handed her.  
Kara laughed and waved about it with her fork.  
"Don't tell anyone! You're the only one I'm sharing my potstickers with." Lena blushed.  
"Really? What an honor!" She tried to dub her blush. There weren't many moments in her live that would make her blush. But with Kara it happened quite a lot lately.  
"I was happy you asked for lunch." Lena said before she took the first bite of the pad thai tofu. It was delicious. Kara needed a moment to chew and swallow before she could answer.  
"Well, I thought about you the whole morning, so I thought I try my luck."  
"I cancelled a meeting for lunch." Lena admitted picking up one of her potstickers.  
"You did what? Why didn't you tell me you already had plans?" Kara blurted out flabbergasted. Lena smirked. She finished her plate and put it back on the table.  
"You are much better company than this boring accountant. Plus, you bring the food to me. Otherwise I have to leave my office and this is much more comfortable." Lena explained in pretended arrogance. Now Kara was smirking and put her plate back on the table too.  
"Really? So, you like me bringing you food?" Kara asked and moved closer to Lena. Lena kept her arrogant face up and nodded.  
"You're the best-looking delivery person I have ever met." Lena stated and closed the gap between Kara and her. Their thighs were touching and Lena put a hand on Kara's leg. She could see Kara swallow but Kara never looked away.  
"Is that so?" Kara said biting her lip. It drove Lena crazy. Lena wanted to kiss the blonde reporter so badly. She leaned forward and kissed Kara. Kara moaned and pulled Lena's face closer to her.  
Lena was surprised of Kara's intense respond. The only time they've parted was to catch their breaths. Lena's hands run over Kara's arms up to her shoulders. She pushed Kara gently back and straddled her. Kara grabbed her thighs tightly and made Lena moan. Kara's tight grip made her body vibrate. Lena kissed Kara's jawbone leaving a trail of kisses until she reached Kara's earlobe.  
Kara threw her head back when Lena gently nibbled at her earlobe.  
"You're driving me crazy." Kara whispered before she put her arm around Lena's waist and switched their positions. Lena's breaths were heavy when Kara kissed her neck.  
Lena tried to unbutton Kara's blouse but Kara stopped her instantly. Kara focused her breathless.  
"As much as I would like to…" Kara said and kissed her once again. "but I have to get back to work."  
Lena nodded with a defeated grimace. Kara was right. Here was neither the right time nor place.  
"You're right." Lena said breathless. Kara gazed at her. Lena smiled and kissed the blonde reporter again. It was a passionate deep kiss before they parted and Kara straightened up. Lena sat up too and fixed her messy hair.  
They cleaned up the dishes before Kara made her way to the door. Lena followed her and took Kara's hand. She pulled Kara towards her and put her arms around Kara's waist. Kara smiled at her.  
"We should get back to where we left off soon." Kara said before kissing Lena goodbye. Lena kissed her back and smiled. "I can't wait for it."


	11. Chapter 11

The alien crashed hard on the floor at the DEO. The alien slid over the floor until J'onn stopped him with his foot. He was a Dominion and was stealing bomb materials to build bombs to destroy humanity.  
"That's the sixed rouge alien today. Are you having a lucky streak or did something else happen?" J'onn asked Kara furrowed. Kara shrugged her shoulders.  
"Dunno, guess I'm in a good mood."  
Winn chuckled and rolled over in his office chair. "Yeah right. Are you sure your good mood has nothing to do with a certain CEO?"  
Kara crossed her arms and smiled. "Maybe." Winn smirked with a knowing look. Alex walked by with a clipboard in her hands examining the papers attached to it.  
"I guess your date with Lena went well then?" Her sister asked her without looking up. Kara felt her face redden. "It was awesome. We had a little bumpy start but it turned out well."  
Alex looked up from her board and gave Kara a warm smile.  
"Great. I'm happy for you." Alex said touching Kara's arm. Kara beamed and felt like she could lift the whole planet.  
"Although today she nearly found out I'm Supergirl." Kara rubbed her neck with a grimace. Alex furrowed and put the clipboard on the desk next to her.  
"What do you mean with she nearly found out?" Alex asked in a warningly voice.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt the sister talk but there is an alien in the interrogation room waiting." J'onn said. Kara just realized that the alien was already gone.  
"Okay. Let's go then." Alex said and headed to the interrogation room. Kara followed her suit through the interlaced floors of the building.  
"Well, we were making out and Lena tried to unbutton my blouse so she would have seen my suit." Kara explained with a flashed face.  
"What?" Alex blurted out and stopped suddenly. Kara stopped too and fumbled with her cape.  
"I stopped her immediately and brought up an excuse." Kara tried to calm down her sister. Alex was always so protective and would never let anything bad happen to Kara.  
"Wait, you guys had your first date yesterday and today you're already making out like some hormone-driven teenagers?" Alex asked furrowed.  
Kara blushed and felt a heatwave rushing through her body.  
"Is that wrong?" Kara asked suddenly alienated. Was it too fast? She knew Lena for quite some time now but does that mean they could skip a step? Kara had no idea.  
Alex scratched her temple. "No. Yes… I don't know." Alex mumbled. "But you can't tell her you're Supergirl." Alex wanted to continue walking to the interrogation room but Kara held her back.  
"Wait… You can't be serious about that. I mean… I must tell her at some point. I don't want any secrets between Lena and me." Kara said serious. Kara had kept it a secret to Lena to not just protect herself but also to protect Lena. But if she wanted to have an earnest relationship than she must be honest. Alex pressed her lips together.  
"I understand but it's not safe for you. She's still a Luthor." Alex wanted to comfort her by putting a hand on her arm but Kara blocked it. She couldn't believe what Alex just said.  
"Really? You still don't trust her? All Lena has done was helping us. And yet here you are telling me to be careful because she's a Luthor." Kara shouted in anger. Alex crossed her arms and pursued her lips. "You know her family. Lex turned against Superman from one moment to another. We can't be sure this won't happen to Lena too."  
Kara threw her arms in the air. "Lena is nothing like Lex! And even Maggie knows I'm Supergirl. How is that justified?"  
"This is not comparable. Maggie found out on her own and I trust her. But with Lena it's a risk we can't take." Alex stated hard-headed. Kara shook her head in disbelief.  
"It's not a risk. And even if it would be a risk it's my choice if I want to take it or not. I give a shit about what you're saying." Kara snapped and walked away.  
"Kara!" Alex shouted and tried to catch up but Kara was faster. Kara entered the interrogation room and threw the door shut.  
A grumpy Dominion was looking at her. His hands were handcuffed to the table he was sitting at. On the other side of the table lay his belongings in a plastic bag.  
Kara crossed her arms as Alex entered the room. She looked sheepishly at Kara but Kara kept a straight face.  
"What's your name and why did you steal the bomb material?" Kara cut right to the chase. Alex looked at her with wide eyes but Kara ignored her. The Dominion refused to answer and starred at the two sisters.  
"You know if you don't talk we can throw you in a cell and lock you up for eternity." Alex threatened. The alien laughed. "You're going to do that anyway. So why should I waste my time with you, filthy human?" The Dominion glared at Alex like he would slit her throat right where she was standing.  
"Hey, watch your mouth!" Kara shouted defending her sister. She might be mad at Alex but that doesn't mean she wouldn't stand up for her.  
The alien faced Kara now and made a grimace.  
"You Kryptonians are no better. You help those filthy insects." The alien snapped angry. Kara paused. "What do you mean with help? With what?" Kara asked curious.  
"You kill aliens." The Dominion snapped. Kara furrowed.  
"I've never killed an alien or human." Kara said. Alex stepped closer to the alien.  
"The only thing we do is locking away rogue aliens. We don't kill them."  
"Maybe you haven't killed but the other Kryptonian did. I've seen him." The Dominion stated.  
"Kal-El doesn't kill either. You must be mistaken." Kara said certain. The alien shook his head.  
"I've seen a Kryptonian kill another alien. I filmed it." The Dominian nodded towards his phone in the plastic bag. Alex opened the bag and pulled out the phone. She held it in front of the alien so he could type in the passcode. After Alex had searched the phone she positioned herself beside Kara so they could watch the video together.  
There was an alien walking in an alley when suddenly a man flew by and landed behind the alien. The man turned him around and sprayed some spray in his face. The alien stumbled backwards. There was jelling in the background and a group of men ran over to help the alien. The man turned around and shot laser beams with his heat vision at the group of men. They jumped out of the way. Some got back up on their feet. The man blocked them with his freeze breath than he shot up in the air and disappeared.  
"Was that…?" Alex asked Kara with wide eyes. Kara shook her head in disbelief.  
"This can't be. This must be a mistake." Kara furrowed. "What happened to the attacked alien?" Kara asked the Dominion.  
"He got sick. I looked after him for a few days. One morning I returned with some food I found him dead in his bed. Whatever that spray was it made him fatally ill and you Kryptonians did that to him."  
Kara shook her head and crossed her arms.  
"This attacker wasn't a Kryptonian. It was a Daxamite and I have to find out how he got that powers." Kara stated and left the room. Alex followed her and stopped her.  
"How got Mon-El these powers? Only Kryptonians develop these powers under a yellow sun." Alex said. Kara's thoughts were turning. Alex was right. There was no way for a Daxamite to develop these powers.  
"I have no idea but I'm certainly going to find out." Kara said walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

They've been sitting in the meeting room for hours now and there was no end in sight. Lena sighed frustrated. It was a board meeting and they were arguing about what to do with the unexpected profit they made with the VF-Watch. The Watch sold itself. The figures predicted a success but the actual figures were way better than expected. Now they had six million surpluses to decide what to do with it.  
"We should distribute it as dividend. This would be a reasonable payback for our shareholders." Mr. Sanjai stated. Lena rolled her eyes.  
"We can agree on a 10 percent dividend but that's more than enough. 98 percent of our shareholders are wealthy enough to not even recognize this amount."  
"Maybe we can find a compromise." Ms. Leroy interfered. "We can give 10 percent to the shareholders and organize a charity banquette. Another 10 percent go to the local schools. 50 percent can be invested in research and development and the last 30 percent can be paid to our employees." Lena nodded to Ms. Leroy. It was a fair offer. This way they would cover every sector and everyone would get what they wanted. General approval was expressed by nodding. Mr. Sanjai looked a bit discontent but nodded eventually too.  
"Good. So, this is decided then. I think we are through with our agenda. The meeting is finished." Lena said and stood up from her chair. She said her goodbyes and made her way back to her office.  
Lena hated those endless meetings. Most of the time she was fighting against the board members because they were deadlocked in the way her family used to run the company but Lena wanted to change that. She wanted a fresh start with openminded ways and openminded people but it turned out to be one of the most difficult tasks to accomplish. Maybe one day she'll be able to change that too.  
Lena walked into her office when she noticed someone in her office. He was sitting in her chair looking outside her window. Lena furrowed.  
"Who are you? And how did you get in my office?" Lena asked authoritarian. Why let Jess him in her office? Usually Jess asks before she let someone enter her office.  
The man turned around. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand and smiled charmingly.  
"Mon-El?" Lena asked bewildered. What was he doing here?  
"Lena, hi! From this spot, you have a wonderful view over the city. The building has an enviable position I must admit." Mon-El was charming and cheerful as always. Lena thought the whole thing looked fishy.  
"How did you get in my office?" Lena asked walking over to her desk and putting down her folders with documents. Mon-El took a sip of his whisky before he answered.  
"You have a really nice balcony." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Lena furrowed. Her office was at the top of the L-Corp skyscraper.  
Lena positioned herself in front of Mon-El and made him clear to get out of her chair. Mon-El sighed but stood up and sat down across the desk.  
"Last time I checked you were a Daxamite and there was a huge amount of lead in the air. How does that work exactly?" Lena focused on him with an intimidating stare. Mon-El looked unimpressed. He took another sip out of his glass and smirked at her.  
"You know, things can change pretty quickly. For better or for worse." He said leaning back in his chair. Lena had no idea what he meant but she won't let him know that.  
"My pod got knocked off course and brought me to some very powerful people. It's a long story. Let's just say I found a way to come back. But I found things different than they were when I left." Mon-El said playing with the whiskey glass in his hand. "Especially with Kara." Mon-El gave her a meaningful look. Lena remained calm although she was talking to Kara's Ex. Did he know they were dating?  
"Kara was devastated when you left. I helped her through that tough time." Lena said vaguely. "How long has it been? I think six months, right?"  
Mon-El gave her a fake smile and nodded. "Yeah. I bet you provided Kara with your support."  
Lena smiled back cheerless. "Yes. But she got over you eventually."  
Lena wondered what Mon-El wanted. He was circling around the reason why he showed up but she was tired of his games. She wanted to know. Lena put on her reckless negotiation face.  
"Why don't you stop the chitchat and tell me why you are really here." Lena's voice was controlled and powerful. Mon-El clenched his jaw. He downed the whiskey and put the glass hard on Lena's desk. Tiny cracks covered the glass like cobweb.  
"To my disappointment Kara told me we are over because there is someone new in her life. I wondered who that person is so I watched over Kara for the last few days." Mon-El said. He straightened up in his chair and focused Lena with a stern look. "Imagine my surprise when I saw my ex-girlfriend kissing my ex-fiancé."  
Lena felt her stomach tightening. This was not good. She was sitting next to an alien with mighty powers and she had managed to incur the wrath of him.  
"I won't apologize for my feelings for Kara." Lena defended herself. She didn't owe Mon-El an explanation. Things like that happen all the time.  
"I don't blame you. Kara is the best person I know. She's smart, she's kind, she's beautiful and she belongs to me. Her place is at my side." Mon-El said with a warning look. Lena starred back at him. Is this really happening? Was this real?  
Lena thought Mon-El was gone for good but now he was sitting in her office making demands. She didn't like him at all.  
"I think this is not your decision to make, Mon-El. Kara is the one to decide whether she wants to be with you or with me." Lena stated. Mon-El sneered.  
"I love Kara but she makes stupid decisions sometimes. And do you really want to be with someone who lied to since the moment you met?" Mon-El said leaning back in his chair. Lena pursed her lips.  
What was he talking about? He probably just tried to make her insecure.  
"I don't know what you are talking about but I think it's none of your concern." Lena said crossing her arms. Mon-El chuckled.  
"I think it is. Don't you think Kara's best friend should know what's going on in her life? And even as her lover don't you want to know in what danger Kara is?" Mon-El said like he was talking to himself. Lena got a bad gut feeling. She knew it was a trap but her worries were stronger.  
"What are you talking about?" Lena asked concerned.  
Mon-El crossed his arms and smiled self-satisfied.  
"Kara is a Kryptonian and she fights crime as Supergirl." Lena wasn't as shocked as he expected her to be. "You don't look surprised." Mon-El stated bewildered.  
"I suspected it for a while now but she hasn't told me. I'm sure she would if I ask her." Lena said confident. Kara wouldn't lie to her. Never.  
Mon-El shook his head. "You are quite sure about your relationship with Kara. I see… But let me tell you one thing. Stay away from her!" Mon-El said warningly. Lena sighed annoyed.  
"No I won't. As I already said it's Kara's choice with whom she wants to spent time with."  
"I could have killed you the moment you walked in this room remember that. But as my ex-fiancé I'll give you this advice instead. Stay away or you will regret it." Mon-El snapped.  
Lena didn't like men who thought she must please them. One thing she had learned from her family is that a Luthor never bows to anyone.  
"I suggest you'll leave my office now or I call security." Lena snapped back. Mon-El laughed but stood up from his chair. He walked to the balcony but turned around before he left the room.  
"Remember my words Lena." He said then he headed outside and shot up in the air. Lena was a bit shaken after he had left. She decided to get to the bottom of this.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a busy night in the alien bar. Kara was sitting at a table in the rooms corner so she could see what was going on. Maggie sat beside her sipping at her beer. They were looking for Mon-El but he hasn't shown up yet. Maggie said she knew some of the aliens in the bar so they could ask about Mon-El if he wouldn't show up.  
It was the first time she was hanging out with Maggie alone. They were working but it felt more like hanging out. Since Maggie was going to be her sister-in-law, Kara thought it was a good opportunity to get to know her better.  
"Why did you become a cop? It's kind of dangerous." Kara asked Maggie. She was playing with the straw of her club soda. Maggie laughed.  
"Says the woman who puts herself in the center of danger every night." Kara pressed her lips together, wrinkled her nose and closed one eye for a moment.  
"Yeah, you're right but for me it's not as dangerous as for you. At least I'm bulletproof."  
Maggie nodded with a small smile. "Guess you're right. But I'm a person who thinks of the bigger picture. Yes, maybe I could be injured or shot dead in the worst case but I get to help thousands of people and that's worth it." Maggie gave Kara a meaningful look and Kara nodded.  
"Helping people is the best choice I've ever made. Although Alex was really angry in the beginning." Kara said. She took a sip of her club soda when she saw Maggie furrow.  
"What?" Kara asked curious. Maggie shrugged her shoulders.  
"I can't picture Alex being mad at you for becoming Supergirl. Alex loves you so much it's hard to believe she didn't support you in the beginning." Kara smiled happy. Maggie was right. She knew how much Alex loved her. And she loved Alex. It didn't matter they were adoptive sisters from different races.  
"I think that was the problem. Alex was scared that exposing myself would put me in great danger. When people would have known I'm an alien there wouldn't have been a possibility to take it back. Since I landed on earth Alex had my back. She watched out for me and put my needs before hers. And suddenly I've put all that sacrifice on stake by almost revealing myself as an alien. I get her anger now. But as I said back then, I didn't travel 2000 lightyears just to be an assistant."  
"She never told me." Maggie said rotating her beer in her hands. Kara put a hand on her arm.  
"Alex is so used to holding her needs and wishes back she forgets sometimes that there are people who want to know her and want her in their lives. Don't be sad if she doesn't tell you everything. It's not that she doesn't trust you. It's because she always had to keep everything to herself." Kara explained.  
"So have you told Lena about you being Supergirl yet?" Maggie asked with a smirk. Kara blushed by mentioning Lena. She hasn't seen her since their lunch date two days ago. They spoke on the phone a lot but it wasn't as good as seeing her in person.  
"No, not yet. She almost discovered my suit but I stopped her just in time." Kara responded fumbling with her glasses. Maggie smirked at her.  
"Look at you, little Danvers!" Maggie burst out. Kara felt her face flushing even more than before.  
"Why don't you just tell her? It would save you awkward situations and you could go for it whenever you want." Maggie emptied her beer looking at Kara with a side glance. Kara grimaced.  
"I want to but Alex thinks it's a bad idea." Kara said failing to hide her disappointment. She wanted to tell Lena everything about her. She wanted to tell her about Krypton, her parents and how it was growing up on earth. There were so many things about her she hasn't told Lena yet but she can't while Lena didn't know she's Supergirl.  
"Why does she think it's a bad idea?" Maggie asked furrowed. Kara sighed.  
"Because she's a Luthor. Alex is worried Lena might turn out to be like Lex. But I can't imagine Lena to be like her brother. All Lena has done was helping us." Kara explained. Maggie leaned back in her seat. "Alex just wants the best for you. Maybe she's right and Lena is not as good as she seems. But maybe she's wrong and you are wasting a chance with the woman you love. As her fiancé, I should be on Alex' side but I'm telling you to listen to your heart. I can't tell you what to do, it's your life and your decisions. But remember what Alex said when you became Supergirl. And now she's your biggest fan although you listened to your heart then and not to her." Maggie rose an eyebrow to underline her point. Maggie was right. It was her life and her decisions. She didn't have to tell Lena right away but she will eventually.  
"Thanks Maggie. You should become a life counselor." Kara said winking at Maggie. Maggie waved aside but laughed. "In my next live maybe."  
They kept chatting and the time flew by. Mon-El didn't show up so they started to ask around. No one seemed to have seen Mon-El. They all knew who they were talking about. The Prince of Daxam. But it was useless. He hasn't shown up.  
"Are you sure it was Mon-El? I mean… Is it possible that the person you saw just looked very like him?" Maggie asked asking the same questions she asked herself already. But she was sure it was Mon-El. She watched the video repeatedly but she always concluded that it was her ex-boyfriend.  
"I'm sure it was him. I mean I met him already so I'm sure he's back on earth but I'm also sure it's him in the video." Kara said.  
"Then we have to keep looking. I'll let you know if I find a lead to him." Maggie said. They were walking out of the bar saying their goodbyes. Kara offered to fly Maggie back to Alex but Maggie declined. Kara decided to go to Lena then.  
She flew to the L-Corp building but Lena's office was dark. She flew to Lena's apartment next, checking if she was still up. Kara watched Lena through the panorama window of her living room. Lena lay on the couch with a book in her hands and a glass of wine on the coffee table. She looked relaxed and really cute in her pajama.  
Kara landed close to the building and went over. The doorman was sitting behind a marble front desk. Kara knew Lena lived here but she never entered the building before. The lobby looked amazing. The floor was made of marble too and the walls were covered with impressive artworks.  
Kara went over to the desk.  
"Good evening Miss. How can I help you?" The doorman greeted her polite. Kara adjusted her glasses. "Good evening. I'm here to see Ms. Luthor. I'm Kara Danvers."  
The doorman nodded and dialed a number on his phone. Kara marveled at the art while she waited.  
"You have permission to visit Ms. Luthor. Please take the elevator to your right. It's the penthouse."  
"Thank you." Kara said and entered the elevator she was told to use. She pressed the button for the 100th floor. She already felt the excitement to see Lena again. It wasn't her plan to come and visit her until she left the bar. But now she was here and can't wait to see Lena.  
The elevator stopped at the penthouse and opened its doors to an ample hallway. A solid door opened across the elevator and Lena's smiling face showed up. Kara smiled back and walked over.  
"Hey Lena!" Kara greeted Lena and took her in for a hug.  
"Hello Kara. What a lovely surprise." Lena said and kissed Kara. Kara's heart jumped and she felt her face redden.  
"I hope it's not too late for a visit." Kara said when she pulled back.  
"No, no don't worry. Although I would have dressed up a bit if I had known you would come by." Lena said looking a bit embarrassed. Kara lay her arms around Lena's waist and pulled her close.  
"That would have been a damn shame because you look so cute with your pajamas and a messy bun." She gave Lena a peck on her cheek. Lena giggled.  
"You think so?" She asked with pink cheeks. Kara bit her lip and nodded. "Mhm."  
"Let's get inside. I think it's the first time you are visiting me in my apartment." Lena said dragging Kara through the door.  
"Yeah it is… Wow!" Kara said in awe. She was standing in Lena's living room. She had seen the living room through the window but it was way more impressive standing inside of it. The room was furnished in a mixture of Scandinavian and modern cottage style. Light colors and natural materials gave the room a warm atmosphere. Kara had expected a cool neat room but it was the opposite of it. Lena was the opposite of the luxury way of living you would have expected walking in the building. It's not that the furniture was somewhat run down. Kara bet it was still expensive but it didn't make her feel out of place.  
"This is not what I have expected." Kara said strolling around. Lena returned to her place on the couch watching Kara closely. "What did you expect?" Lena smirked when Kara looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Dunno. Maybe something more like the lobby."  
Lena laughed. "You did not really think I was some snob, did you?"  
"No, of course not but I had no idea. I just know your office. " Kara said. Her eyes wandered to some picture frames on the wall. She walked over and took a look at them. They showed Lena in different stages through her life. There was just one with her family. They stood together like they were taking a photo for the Christmas cards. They all looked stoic even the small Lena standing next to Lex.  
Kara found endless pictures of Lena and her. She smiled when she realized how much Lena valued her. And the last picture showed a woman with her newborn. The picture was old and poor quality but it was recognizable.  
"Is this your birthmother?" Kara asked looking over her shoulder to face Lena. Lena smiled sadly. She came over and took the photo in her hand.  
"Yes, it is. I hired a PI to find more about her. The picture was all he found." Lena explained. She run her finger over the photo then she put it back.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Kara said stroking Lena's back. Lena gave her a small smile. "It happened a long time ago." Lena said. She put her arms around Kara's neck and pulled her closer. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist.  
"It might happened a long time ago but there's no shame in still missing her." Kara said thinking about Krypton and her parents.  
"I barely remember her. It's more like a sense of her." Lena said closing her eyes. Kara rested her forehead against Lena's.  
"Then hold on to that sense of her." Lena nodded lightly. They stood a while there in silence enjoying each others company.  
"There's something I want to talk about you." Kara said after a while. She spoke in a soft tone not quite sure if she really wanted to do it.  
"Okay." Lena said leaning a bit back so she could look Kara in the eyes. Kara felt a bit shy knowing she had Lena's full attention.  
"Before I tell you there's something I need to know first." Kara started. She felt the urge to adjust her glasses but resisted.  
"Just ask what you want to know." Lena encouraged her to go on. Kara swallowed and nodded.  
"I was wondering… Are we… Are we exclusive? Like in being a couple?" Kara asked a bit awkwardly.  
Lena followed Kara's eyes. "Are you asking me if I'm your girlfriend?" Lena asked playful with a smile. Kara blushed but didn't look away. "Yeah…"  
Lena chuckled amused. "Well, do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Lena asked a bit teasing.  
Kara felt her face redden and heat rose inside of her.  
"Yes. I want you to be my girlfriend. If you want to be my girlfriend, of course."  
Lena smiled brightly. "Of course do I want to be your girlfriend." Lena responded. Kara beamed and kissed Lena wildly. Lena answered with hungry kisses too. They stumbled over to the couch. Lena's hands run all over Kara's body tugging at her clothes. Kara dropped her jacket on the way to the couch. They fell backwards on the couch gasping softly between kisses.  
Kara wanted more, so much more but she had to slow herself down. She must talk to Lena first. Kara grabbed Lena's hands and held them over Lena's head preventing them from distracting Kara. Their heavy breaths came out in short gasps.  
"Is something wrong?" Lena asked after her breath calmed down a bit. Kara shook her head.  
"Not at all. I want you so badly but I have to talk to you first."  
"Okay. Maybe I should tell you something too. Mon-El is back and showed up at my office yesterday. I think he knows about us because he told me to stay away from you." Kara let go of Lena's hands and straightened up suddenly. "What?" Kara burst out. Lena rested on her elbows looking at Kara.  
"He told me you would belong to him and I would regret it if I kept seeing you." Kara clenched her fists. How dare he! Kara has to find him rather sooner than later.  
"What did you told him?" Kara asked figuring out how bad the situation was.  
"I told him it's your decision with whom you want to be with." Lena said serious. Kara run her hands through her hair. "Okay. That's all he said?"  
Lena nodded but hesitated then. Kara noticed it. "What's wrong?"  
"He said you lied to me the moment we met because you are an alien… Supergirl to be exactly." Kara froze watching Lena closely. Lena didn't move or looked disappointed or angry. She was calm watching Kara's reaction.  
"Ehm…" Kara stumbled not sure what to say now. Mon-El took her right to reveal her secret by herself away. He forced her in this situation. She might have planned to tell Lena anyway but no it was much more complicated.  
"Is it true?" Lena asked with a raised brow. Kara sighed helpless.  
"Remember when we were making out in your office?" Kara started trying to explain everything to Lena. Lena nodded and smirked. "How could I forget?"  
Kara blushed but continued. "You tried to unbutton my shirt. Would you please unbutton my shirt now?"  
Lena straightened up a bit looking bewildered at Kara. Kara took Lena's hands and guided them to her shirt encouraging her to follow her request. Lena's cheeks went pink and Kara chuckled. Who knew Lena Luthor could be hesitant. Lena unbuttoned her shirt slowly shoving it off Kara's shoulders and revealing the blue suit with the large Kryptonian symbol on it.  
"So you really are Supergirl." Lena stated looking in Kara's eyes. Kara nodded.  
"Yes, I am. And I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner. I wanted to tell you tonight but Mon-El forestalled." Lena starred at her in silence. Kara was worried. Why didn't she say something? Was she angry? Kara couldn't tell so she pulled herself back but Lena grabbed her arm.  
"Don't Kara." Lena said. She drew circles with her thump on Kara's arm.  
"Please say something Lena. I know it wasn't fair of me to keep that part of me a secret but it was for my own protection."  
"I understand, Kara. I was just thinking about the countless times you had to go suddenly or showed up just seconds after Supergirl had disappeared. It makes all sense now."  
Kara was so relieved. But then a disturbing thought occurred in her mind.  
"Does the fact that I'm an alien change anything between us?" Kara whispered afraid.  
"No! Of course not." Lena burst out pulling Kara into a hug. "I'm just glad you told me. I suspected you to be Supergirl for a while now but I didn't know how to find out without being rude."  
"What made you think I was?" Kara asked curious. Lena leaned back and smiled.  
"When you saved me after I was kidnapped. You were holding me after you freed me. It was your smell and your whole embrace. It was all too familiar."  
Kara gave Lena a goofy smile. "I was just so happy you were alive. I didn't think about any of that."  
Lena smiled. "I'm happy you saved me." She leaned forward and kissed Kara gently. Kara felt so relieved she expressed all of that by deepening the kiss. There was nothing left to hold them back.


	14. Chapter 14

Lena woke when the first sunlight found its way through the Persian blinds of her bedroom. The first thing she felt was a warm arm around her waist. Lena smiled. Kara's bare skin felt incredible on hers. Lena carefully slipped out of the bed making sure not to wake Kara. Their clothes were scattered over the floor and mixed up. Lena didn't even try to find all of her belongings. She put on some panties and Kara's button-down shirt. Kara's scent lingered on the shirt and comforted Lena. She made her way to the kitchen. Lena picked up the remote of her stereo system and put on some music while she was making breakfast.  
Pancakes, granola, scrambled eggs and fruit salad. A clear sign Lena was in a great mood. Usually she bought something for breakfast on her way to the office, but she wanted to have a proper breakfast. With Kara.  
After arranging everything on the breakfast bar, Lena returned to the bedroom. She took a moment to enjoy the sight of a naked Kara in her queen size bed. The blonde alien was sleeping on her belly with her arms tucked under the pillow. The duvet covered just her backside leaving her bare back completely exposed. Lena could get used to that view.  
She got back in the bed and straddled Kara's back. She leaned down and placed gentle kisses along Kara's spine. She was halfway up to Kara's neck when Kara moaned softly. Lena smiled against Kara's skin.  
"Good morning." Kara mumbled against the pillow.  
"Good morning." Lena whispered continuing her way up to Kara's neck. Kara giggled when Lena kissed her neck. "Did you sleep well?" Lena asked moving her fingers along Kara's waist. Kara smiled. She suddenly turned around but grabbed Lena by her hips to hold her in her place.  
"Mhm… How could I not sleep well with the most beautiful woman in my arms?" Kara said with a smirk. Lena smiled too and kissed Kara on the cheek.  
"Breakfast is ready." Lena said intertwining their fingers.  
"Great. I'm starving." Kara stated. "Did I mention you look amazing in just panties and my shirt?"  
Lena blushed biting her lip. "No, you didn't."  
Kara nodded. "Well, you look amazing." Lena giggled and kissed Kara. Kara kissed her back but leaned back then. "Can we eat now? I'm really hungry." Lena laughed but nodded.  
They got out of bed and made their way to the kitchen. Lena had Kara given one of her t-shirts and shorts. Kara made a noise of surprise when she looked at the bar.  
"You made all of this? I didn't know you cook." Kara stated sitting down on one of the bar stools. Lena rolled her eyes while she poured coffee in the mugs.  
"I actually enjoy cooking but I have barely time for it." Lena admitted. She placed the mugs on the bar and sat down next to Kara. Kara had her plate already loaded and started to eat. She moaned when she took the first bite. "This taste really good."  
Lena smiled. "I'm glad you like it."  
Lena loaded her own plate and enjoyed watching Kara eat. There was nothing comparable to Kara when she ate. She never met someone who enjoyed food as much as Kara did. It was adorable.  
"What are your plans for today?" Kara asked picking up a piece of pancake. Lena went through her to-do list in mind while she chewed and swallowed.  
"I have some paperwork to do. That's what I usually do on a Saturday morning. It's pretty stress free." Lena shrugged. "Do you have to go to Catco today?"  
Kara nodded. "Yes, but just for half a day. After that I'm going to look for Mon-El. I need to find him."  
Lena put down her fork and faced Kara. She was a bit concerned about him although she didn't want to admit it.  
"Should I be worried about him? He made his point of view pretty clear."  
Kara turned to face Lena. She took Lena's hands and held them tight.  
"He won't hurt you. I won't let him. I promise." Kara lifted her hands and kissed them. Lena smiled happy. "What a blessing I'm dating Supergirl."  
Kara laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I will always protect you."  
"What happened to Mon-El? He seemed… changed." Lena said thinking back to her unpleasant meeting with the prince. Kara closed her eyes and pinched her nose.  
"I don't know. He didn't tell me how he got back to earth. But now he seems to have the same powers as I do. Alex and I have no idea how it is possible. Only Kryptonians develop those powers under a yellow sun."  
"Okay… I think I have to learn a lot about you and Krypton before I can understand what you are talking about. Maybe you'll tell me about it sometime?"  
Kara's face lit up like the rising sun. She beamed and squealed cheerful. Lena chuckled about Kara's reaction. She reminded her of a child opening her Christmas presents.  
"I'd love to! There's so much to know and Krypton is really different to earth but I'm sure you'll understand everything." Kara babbled happily.  
They finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. Lena said she could do it alone but Kara insisted on helping her. Somehow, they ended up making out against the kitchen counter. It was frantic and passionate. Lena pressed Kara hard against the counter while Kara's finger run over her back. Lena sighed breathless. She tucked her hands under Kara's shirt and run her fingers over Kara's abs. Kara shivered under her touch.  
Kara left a trail of kisses on Lena's neck shoving down the loose button-down shirt. Kara suddenly switched their positions and hoisted Lena on the counter. Lena gasped surprised.  
"I really need to get used to your strength." She said breathless. Kara smiled against her skin.  
"You will." She said leaving kisses between Lena's bare breasts. Lena ran her fingers roughly through Kara's blonde locks. She threw her head back in pure pleasure.  
"Dios mío!" A woman's voice suddenly cried out. Lena's eyes widened when she saw her housekeeper standing in the door covering her eyes. Kara froze immediately her face turning deep red. Lena's face reddened too.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't see anything. I'm very sorry." Rosita said repeatedly. Lena jumped off the counter and put on the button-down shirt to cover herself.  
"No, no I am very sorry you had to see this, Rosita. I totally forgot you were coming to work today." Lena apologized embarrassed.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Kara added looking ashamed on the floor. Rosita took her hands from her eyes and entered the room eventually. Rosita was a chubby Spanish woman in her fifties.  
"I should introduce you both. Kara? This is Rosita my housekeeper." Rosita smiled and placed her handbag on the bar. "Rosita, this is Kara my girlfriend."  
It felt strange to introduce Kara as her girlfriend but in a good way.  
Kara smiled and put forth her hand to shake hands with Rosita. "It's nice to meet you, Rosita." Kara said her face still flushed.  
"Pleased to meet you too." Rosita said nodding. Uncomfortable silence depressed the atmosphere.  
"I should take a shower." Kara said looking at Lena. Lena nodded.  
"Sure. The bathroom is down the hallway to your right." Kara wanted to adjust her glasses realizing she didn't even wear them. She nodded to Rosita and left the kitchen.  
Lena exhaled audible. She faced Rosita with a small smile on her lips.  
"I'm really sorry, Rosita." Lena apologized once again but the housekeeper waved aside.  
"Don't worry, Ms. Luthor. You are young and beautiful. You should have some fun." The Spanish woman said winking at her. Lena grinned but shook her head.  
Lena had offered Rosita to call her by her first name but she insisted on Ms. Luthor.  
"But it doesn't have to be in the kitchen when you are coming to work."  
Rosita shrugged. "I'm just happy you found some company. It has been a while since the last time."  
Lena's jaw hung open. Rosita shrugged again and smiled.  
"May I say that she is beautiful? She looks really strong."  
Lena smiled. It was so obvious that Kara was Supergirl. How did she not know?  
"Yes she is." Lena responded.  
"Then go. Don't let a beauty like her wait." Rosita nodded the way Kara vanished. Lena smiled and followed Kara. She could already hear the water running. Lena got rid of her clothes and joined Kara under the monsoon shower. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's wet body and welcomed the hot water on her face.  
"I think I made a terrible first impression." Kara said laughing. Lena giggled too and kissed Kara between her shoulder blades.  
"Don't worry about it. Rosita likes you." Kara turned around and slung her arms around Lena's neck.  
"I'm just glad she didn't come in later." Lena blushed by the thought of it.  
"Let's forget about it." She said and smirked. Kara smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Deal."  
It took ages for them to get out of the shower. They were both late for work but in Lena's opinion it was worth every second. Lena took a cab while Kara flew home to change and flew then to Catco.  
Lena was in high spirits. She didn't even complain about the boring paperwork piling up at her desk.  
The faster she would get done with the work the sooner she'll see Kara again.


	15. Chapter 15

The wind rustled in Kara's ears when she flew over National City. Her hair was blown out of her face and the sun gave her power. The sky was clear and the weather warm. She's been searching for Mon-El but she hasn't found him yet. It's like he vanished into thin air.  
Kara heard screaming in the north of the city. She sped up and headed for the screams. Dark wads of smoke rose in the air from a large chemistry laboratory. The ear-piecing sirens of the fire department echoed through the city but they were still far away from the fire.  
People fled out of the building. Kara checked the building with her x-ray vision. Two people were trapped inside the lab and the flames grew higher.  
Kara didn't waste time. She flew down to the building right through the window. Glass burst and scattered over the floor. She followed the screams for help and reached the blocked door soon. It took her almost no effort to pull the door out of its hinges.  
Two scared laboratory workers looked surprise when they spotted Supergirl.  
"Come on let's get out of here." Kara said nodding towards the emergency exit. The workers nodded and hurried. Kara looked at the fire in front of her. Small explosions happened all over the place because of the chemicals. It seems like the extinguishing system had failed.  
Kara was worried there could be a bigger explosion. She carried all the sealed containers to a safe distance. Then she used her freeze breath to extinguish the fire. By the time she had put the fire out, the firefighters arrived.  
"Thought you could use a little help." Kara said to the group of firefighters.  
"Thanks Supergirl." One of the men said and nodded. Kara smiled when suddenly the whole building started to shake. Kara looked around and found a pillar breaking down.  
"Get out of here!" Kara shouted to the firefighters and ran over to hold up the pillar. She had to hover a bit to make sure the ceiling wouldn't be crashing down.  
There was no way Kara could fix this. The metal was burned black and burst in the middle. With a quick scan Kara made sure there was no one left in the building before she carefully set the pillar down. The ceiling started to shatter and rained down on Kara. Kara didn't care. It felt like a fly was sitting on her arm. Kara flew over the building looking if someone was injured. Everyone seemed alright and was clapping and cheering for Supergirl. Kara smiled happily. Those moments were the best. She loved it when she could help and the people acknowledged her effort.  
Soon she carried on flying through the city. She helped a couple to move out their piano from the second floor, flew an ambulance to the ER, prevented a robbery and helped a granny crossing the street. Kara was satisfied with her work but no step closer to Mon-El.  
Just when she was about to give up she saw something fishy.  
It was a black van repeatedly circling around the same streets. Kara thought it looked really suspicious and decided to have an eye on it. She kept out of sight and watched.  
It took 45 minutes until something happened.  
An alien was walking down the street when the van stopped nearby and the backdoors opened. Two men got out of the van and attacked the alien. They sprayed him a spray in his face and threw him in the back of the van. Then the van drove away.  
Kara followed inconspicuous. The van stopped another time. The same thing happened. Kara was wondering what was going on.  
The van drove to the northwest industrial area. The area was unutilized for the most part.  
The vehicle entered a hall. Kara scanned the building.  
There were lab equipment and medical bedsides. Aliens were strapped on the bedsides. And someone was hovering under the roof. Was it Mon-El?  
Kara planned to find out. She informed Alex at the DEO what she was about to do. Alex gave her okay and Kara broke right through the window. All eyes were on her but Kara was looking at the person under the roof. It really was Mon-El!  
Bullets hit her body when the men started to shoot at her.  
"Stop the fire!" Mon-El shouted. The men put down their guns but still watched her closely.  
"Kara! What a lovely surprise. I haven't seen you in ages." Mon-El greeted her with a wide smile and open arms. Kara crossed her arms while she hovered in the air.  
"I've been looking for you for a while now. It was like you vanished into thin air."  
Mon-El flew closer to Kara.  
"I was quite busy the last days. What brings you here? Did you change your mind? I knew you would change your mind and come back to me." Mon-El babbled like he was talking to himself. Kara cleared her throat to get his attention back.  
"I didn't change my mind, Mon-El. In fact, I'm with Lena now and she told me you threatened her." Said Kara with a very grim look on her face. Mon-El sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Of course, she is a tattletale. Whatever. I didn't threaten her. I gave her an advice. There's a difference." Mon-El answered snippy. Kara flew closer to him and starred in his eyes.  
"Then let me give you an advice too. Stay away from Lena or you'll have to deal with me." Kara snarled. Mon-El shook his head.  
"I don't know why you are so fond of her. She's weak. She's a human. You should be with someone equal to you." Kara couldn't believe what Mon-El just said. He had changed so much. When they had been together, he was kind and funny. He didn't always make the right decisions but he always did his best. Right now, he seemed to be transformed back to the arrogant prince of Daxam he once was.  
"And you think you are equal to me?" Kara asked sarcastic. This whole conversation was ridiculous.  
Mon-El mad a complacent noise. "Kara, please. Of course. Look at me! I'm an alien just like you and now I'm even like a Kryptonian. Nothing could stop us!" Mon-El said and proofed his abilities right away. He used his freeze breath, his heat vision and flew a somersault.  
"Why do you have these powers? Only Kryptonians have these powers under a yellow sun." Kara stated arms crossed. Mon-El smirked content.  
"My pod got knocked off course and I ended up on a strange planet. I've never been there before nor did I hear anything about it. The aliens living there are super intelligent and have technologies we can only dream off. At first, I thought they might be hostile and want to keep me a prisoner but it turned out the opposite. They gave me this ring…" Mon-El reported and showed Kara a ring on his right ring finger. "The ring makes my body believe I'm a Kryptonian so I won't be allergic to lead anymore. First problem solved. Then I wanted to contact you at the DEO to tell you the great news and to ask for help so I could come back to earth but I didn't reach the DEO. Instead I ended up with Cadmus."  
Kara furrowed. "What happened next?" Kara was hoping Mon-El hadn't done something very stupid.  
Mon-El smiled and opened his arms.  
"Since Cadmus was the only organization I could reach I asked them for help instead. We made a deal and here we are." Mon-El said smiling self-content. Kara on the other hand closed her eyes and sighed in disappointment.  
"What kind of deal did you make with Cadmus?" Kara asked in a warningly tone. Mon-El looked a bit embarrassed.  
"Well, I told them I wanted to come back to be with you again. They wanted to stop talking to me after that but I said we could make a deal. Cadmus wants me to help them get rid of all aliens on earth. In exchange, you and I can leave earth unharmed."  
Kara's jaw hung open. This must be a nightmare but she couldn't wake up.  
"Are you out of your mind?" Kara yelled at Mon-El. Pure rage was rushing through her body. How could he be so stupid? He was willing to sacrifice hundreds of aliens to save his own skin and to get what he wanted.  
"I know it's not the best bargain but at least we can be together." Mon-El admitted and tried to calm her with a charming smile. Kara couldn't care less.  
"Is this what I think it is then?" Kara snarled angrily. She gestured towards the lab equipment and the van. Mon-El followed her gesture and nodded.  
"Pretty much. We infect the aliens with deadly viruses customized to their races so there's no risk for humans or us. The government won't know it was Cadmus and the both of us can leave as soon as all aliens are dead."  
"I won't let that happen, Mon-El!" Kara yelled. Mon-El raised his hands.  
"Look around you. It is already happening and there's nothing you could do to stop it. Why can't you see it as a second chance for us? We can go to another planet with a yellow sun and rule together." Mon-El stated but Kara shook her head in disbelieve.  
"We're done for good, Mon-El. You are mad and I will put you down if you don't stop this madness." Kara said.  
"I'm sorry Kara, I can't. I'm doing this for us." Mon-El explained. Kara was heartbroken but there was no other way. She had to stop her ex-boyfriend before it was too late.  
Kara shot forward and punched Mon-El in his face. The Daxamite was thrown backwards and Kara headed downwards to the bedsides. She cut the straps with her heat vision but the aliens were too weak to move out of the beds.  
Bullets hit Kara in her back. They couldn't hurt her but it was a bit annoying. With a freezing blow, Kara took the men with the guns out just to be hit by Mon-El's heat vision. She was reverberated and crashed into the side of the van.  
Mon-El landed nearby. "Come on, Kara. We're better than that. Let's talk about it."  
Kara straightened up. "Everything is said. I won't stop until you end the killing." Kara said running forward and hitting Mon-El in the stomach. Mon-El bend forward in pain. Kara showed no mercy and kicked him with her knee in the face.  
Mon-El stumbled backwards and fell eventually. Kara walked over and looked at him.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have come back." Kara said sadly. Mon-El grimaced and shouted at her.  
"Are you kidding me? I traveled through the entire galaxy for you and now you're saying you don't want me back?" A beam of his heat vision hit Kara in her chest and threw her in the air. Kara stabilized and saw Mon-El getting up. He flew up at the same level Kara did.  
"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings but I can't change mine." Kara apologized but Mon-El won't listen.  
They fired their heat visions at each other. Mon-El snarled as he realized that Kara was stronger than him. He broke the contact and fired a single shot at Kara. Kara drew aside but the beam hit the van and set it on fire. Kara cursed. She fired back at Mon-El then she flew over to the van to extinguish the fire before the vehicle could explode.  
When she wanted to focus on Mon-El again she realized he was gone. Kara pinched her nose.  
She had failed. Mon-El was still on the loose and all aliens were in great danger.  
"Alex?" Kara asked her sister through the earpiece.  
"Yeah, Kara? Are you alright?" Alex's worried voice echoed in Kara's ear.  
"I'm fine but Mon-El got away." Kara tried to hide her disappointment but failed.  
"You'll catch him next time." Alex assured her optimistic. Kara sighed.  
"Maybe but we have to take care of something first. I need you to come here. They've infected aliens with deadly viruses and we need to take them back to the DEO. They need our help."  
"I'm on my way. Please stay away from the infected we don't know if the viruses are dangerous for you too." Alex instructed her but Kara shook her head though knowing Alex couldn't see it.  
"I'm safe. The viruses are customized to the respective alien races." Kara explained.  
"Okay but still be careful." Alex said ending the conversation.  
Kara went over to the sick aliens but there was nothing she could do except for telling them that help was coming. Kara explored the hall a bit and pounced on a huge pile covered with a plastic cover. The cover was black and nontransparent and a repulsive stench surrounded the pile.  
Kara pulled at the cover and was horrified by what was underneath. Countless bodies lay there piled up and rotten. Kara fought against the urge to throw up.  
This was the outcome of Mon-El's bargain with Cadmus. This was the result of madness. And in some way, it was her own fault. All these creatures had to die just because Mon-El was in love with her and lost his mind. She should have done something earlier. She should have stopped him before he hurt someone.  
A while later, Alex arrived with a team from the DEO. They made the infected transportable and put them in the vans they've arrived with. Alex found Kara starring at the bodies with tears rolling down her face.  
"Oh, Kara." Alex whispered and took her in for a hug. Kara latched onto her sister. She didn't sob. Single teardrops were rolling down her face because she was sad and angry at the same time.  
"Are these all victims of the viruses?" Alex asked her. Kara wiped away the tears.  
"No. They may have been killed by a virus but they were really killed by Mon-El and his delusions."  
Alex looked at her in confusion. "I'll explain everything later."  
"Okay. What are you going to do about Mon-El?" Alex asked her worried.  
"I don't know how but I will end this madness. No matter at what costs." Kara snarled with furrowed brows.


	16. Chapter 16

Lena ripped the wrapping of her chocolate bar open and took a huge bite with pleasure. She closed her eyes while she enjoyed the comforting taste of the candy.  
The whole morning had been packed with meetings. She had to cancel lunch in order to attend a telephone conference. And now, hours later, she found five minutes to have at least a snack.  
She hated Monday mornings. It's like everyone saved the work from Friday and Saturday to throw all of it on her desk at Monday. Maybe she should start to delegate more.  
It was almost unbelievable that she had spent a wonderful lazy Sunday with her girlfriend in Kara's apartment. Kara had been absent with her mind sometimes. When Lena asked her what's on her mind she only said she discovered something horrifying when she was out as Supergirl.  
Lena offered her to talk about it but Kara declined. She didn't want to ruin their Sunday.  
Lena accepted Kara's decision but she worried a bit in the back of her mind.  
After finishing her candy bar Lena returned her attention to her notebook. There were 15 new mails. Lena rolled her eyes. She must definitively do something about that.  
The first mail was from her assistant Jess. It was a summary of the arrangements made for the upcoming charity banquette. With a fleeting look, Lena overflew the document and typed a short response to give her okay.  
A loud clicking sound of heels draw Lena's attention. When she looked up Lena looked in her stepmothers fake smiling face.  
Lena pursed her lips and leaned back in her office chair.  
"Hello Lena." Lillian greeted her. Lena watched her with an estimated look.  
"Hello Mom. With what do I earn this pleasure?" Lena failed to hide her sarcasm. She never knew what her mother was up to and it made her cautious.  
"Can't I just come by and visit my daughter?" Lillian responded innocent. Lena sighed. She was sick of that little games her family always played. It was like chess but shady. Although she loved chess, the first thing Lex taught her after her arrival, she couldn't stand does power plays. You always had to watch out. It was never just a visit or just a chitchat. There was always a bigger goal behind it and most times you'll only find out when it's too late.  
"Of course you can visit me but it was never your thing. Why don't you just tell me what you want? It will save us both a huge amount of time." Lena stated playing with a pen. She tried to look unimpressed and calm. If her mother would see she was intimidated Lena would have already lost the conversation to her. Lillian starred at her for a moment but went on like nothing happened.  
"I'm redecorating the Luthor mansion. I want it a bit more… traditional." Her mother said and went over to the bottle of Bourbon standing on the coffee table. She poured herself a drink and asked Lena with a look if she wanted one too. Lena shook her head and Lillian shrugged her shoulders.  
"What do I have to do with your decoration plans? I think you still know how to use a credit card."  
A self-content look appeared on her mother's face. Why did she look that way?  
"With traditional I meant to use the former furniture. Lex had it put away in a storage and I need access to it."  
Furniture in a L-Corp storage? Why would Lex put something like that in a security storage of the company?  
"You can talk to the logistics about that. They can deliver it to the mansion right away." Lena stated wanting to focus on her notebook again but her mother intended to continue the conversation.  
"The furniture is not in a security storage. It's in one of Lex's personal storages but the access is still granted through the LuthorCorp CEO." Lillian took a sip of her drink and gave Lena a meaningful look.  
Lena didn't buy it. There was no way Lex would store furniture in his personal storage. Lillian wanted something else.  
"What do you really want?" Lena asked her straight forward. Lillian chuckled.  
"The furniture. Look it up. It is listed in the storage index."  
Lena furrowed but did as her mother suggested. She logged in the system and entered the index. It was really listed.  
"Alright. I'll let it transfer to the mansion." Lena stated. Lillian emptied her glass and put it on Lena's desk. "No need for that. I'll send someone to pick them up."  
That's it. She wanted to access the storage and probably look for something else. Lex used his personal storage for his experiments and device developments. Lena had no idea what was locked in there but it couldn't be good. It was still Lex's stuff.  
"I don't think that's a good idea." Lena said starring at Lillian. Lillian starred right back with a smirk on her lips.  
"Don't worry. I'll send trustworthy men. Nothing else will be touched. I promise." Lillian said raising a hand like she swore an oath. If she wouldn't give her access she would find another way in. If Lena gives her access she can at least control time and date and make sure the security standards are enhanced.  
"Fine. Wednesday 9 am. Make sure they'll bring the right paperwork." Lena gave in and typed the details in the system.  
"Of course." Lillian said with a smile.  
"Hey Lena, I was wondering…" Kara said walking in her office unannounced. She stopped talking the moment she realized Lena wasn't alone. Kara looked at her mother with an appraising look then she looked at Lena.  
"I'm sorry I interrupted. I'll come back later." Kara stated and turned on the heel but Lena stopped her.  
"Don't worry we're done here anyway. By the way since you are already here… Kara I want you to meet my mother Lillian. Mom, this is Kara Danvers my girlfriend."  
Kara blushed but approached her mother and reached out for Lillian's hand to shake. Her mother looked at Kara with a blandly look but shook Kara's hand eventually.  
"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Luthor." Kara said friendly.  
"Pleased to meet you too Ms. Danvers." Lillian said with a stern look. "Have we met before? You look familiar."  
Kara's face dropped and she suddenly went a bit pale.  
"No, no I don't think so." Kara stuttered. Lillian nodded. "Alright then. I have to go."  
Lillian left the office and Kara watched her leave. Lena saw Kara relax the moment her mother was out of sight.  
"I should be more careful before she really suspects I'm Supergirl." Kara mumbled walking over to Lena. Lena stood up and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck.  
"Don't worry about it. I doubt you two will meet again. But I had to introduce you although you have met before." Lena explained looking in Kara's deep blue eyes.  
Kara gave her a small smile. She pulled Lena closer and kissed her.  
"I missed you." Kara admitted when they parted. Lena smiled and gave her a quick peck.  
"I missed you too."  
Kara looked at Lena's desk and found the candy wrapping. Kara giggled and picked it up.  
"Munchies?" asked Kara teasingly. Lena smirked and took the wrapping from Kara.  
"I had to skip lunch and I was starving." Lena explained throwing the wrapping in the trash bin.  
Kara's face softened. "I can get you something to eat. What do you want?"  
Lena felt a warm pleasant feeling in her heart. Kara was always so caring and she was a priceless gift to Lena.  
"Thanks for the offer but I'm fine. I would prefer dinner with you instead of sending you off to get some food." Lena said caressing Kara's neck with her fingers. Kara moaned and Lena enjoyed that cute little sound.  
"I think we can arrange that." Kara said eventually. Lena smiled and guided Kara over to the couch.  
"What brings you here anyway?" she asked the blonde reporter after they sat down on the couch.

"Originally I wanted to drop by looking what you are up to tonight but since I met your mother I think we need to talk." Kara explained fumbling with her fingers. It wasn't a good sign if Kara was nervous.  
"Okay…" Lena stated vaguely.  
"What did Lillian want from you?" Kara asked suddenly. Lena shrugged her shoulders.  
"She wants access to Lex's personal storage to get some furniture. Why?"  
Kara looked serious at Lena.  
"You can't grant it to her. You can't trust her." Kara stated determined.  
Lena furrowed and crossed her arms. She knew she had to be careful around her stepmom but Kara's reaction seemed a little overboard.  
"And why is that so?" Lena asked a bit defensive.  
"She's working with Mon-El. They kill aliens with deadly viruses. I found hundreds of bodies when I found Mon-El and he said he's helping Cadmus so Mon-El and I are allowed to leave earth unharmed:"  
"Can you proof it? I mean… I know she's a member of Cadmus but I don't think she would ever work with Mon-El…" Lena embodied her doubts. It wasn't the first time Lillian tried to get rid of all aliens on earth but usually she uses high tech weapons and not some biochemical stuff.  
"Mon-El told me and I saw it Lena. We found infected aliens and Alex told me this morning she couldn't save them. They are dead because of Cadmus. Because of Lillian."  
Lena tried to understand but shook her head.  
"Even if she has something to do with it, I still have to give her access to the storage. If I deny it she'll find another way in and then I won't be able to control it."  
Kara pursed her lips. "You can't trust her Lena. She's a Luthor!"  
Ouch… Lena was shocked Kara played that card. She'd never did before.  
"So am I. Does that make me untrustworthy either?" Lena asked hurt. She saw the realization in Kara's eyes.  
"Lena… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Kara started but Lena interrupted her.  
"Maybe you should go now. Figure out where we are standing in this relationship and let me know when you found the answer." Lena said heartbroken.  
"Lena… please." Kara tried again but Lena pointed to the door. Kara drooped and did as Lena ask. She left her office and Lena watched her silent.  
It didn't hurt her that Kara didn't trust Lillian. But it hurt her that Kara doubted her because she was part of that family too. All Lena ever wanted was to disengage herself from her family but that cursed name kept adhered to her.  
Lena looked at the Bourbon. She poured herself a glass and tried to drown her pain.


	17. Chapter 17

„Can you pass me the corkscrew please?" Alex asked a absent minded Kara. "Kara?"  
Kara came back to reality and gave her an inquiring look.  
"The corkscrew?" Alex tried again.  
"Oh! Yeah, sure." Kara said opening the drawer and took out the corkscrew. She passed it to Alex and watched her opening the wine bottle.  
It was game night and they were in Kara's apartment. Winn, James and Maggie were already sitting on the couch preparing the game while Alex and Kara prepared the snacks and drinks in the kitchen.  
"Are you alright? You seem a little distracted." Alex asked and watched her closely. Kara sighed and pinched her nose. "I don't know. No, I'm not alright to be honest. Lena and I had a fight today."  
Alex pursed her lips and put a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it?" Kara gave her sister a small smile. She loved it when they took care of each other. Kara could always rely on Alex and Alex on her.  
"I don't want to ruin the atmosphere." Kara said walking over to the living room. She carried a tray with chips, salsa and various candy.  
"Why would you bring down the good mood?" Winn asked who overheard Kara. Alex followed Kara with wine glasses and the bottle of wine.  
"She and Lena had a fight today." Alex chipped in before Kara could answer.  
"Oh no! What happened?" asked Maggie. She helped Alex putting down the glasses. Kara put down the tray and fell in a chair.  
"I shouldn't burden you guys with my relationship problems." Kara said adjusting her glasses. James gave her a judging look. "Come on, Kara! You can tell us. We are your friends and we want to know what's going on in your live." Kara looked unsure to James. He nodded reassuring.  
"Yeah! And you better fix this with Lena because I like her." Winn added before he launched into the chips and salsa. Everyone looked at him curious.  
It took Winn a while before he noticed the stares. "What?"  
"I think this is the first time you ever like a love interest of Kara." James explained their confusion. Winn chewed and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Lena is good to Kara. I've never seen Kara this happy before she and Lena got together." Winn explained. "And this woman has some serious knowledge in all kinds of science." He added with awe.  
Kara chuckled.  
She was relieved her friends really liked Lena. There was a time all of them doubted Lena's loyalties because she was a Luthor. And now she had made the same mistake. Accidentally.  
"So what happened between you and your hot CEO?" Maggie asked. Alex furrowed and punched Maggie's shoulder warningly.  
"Ouch." Maggie mumbled rubbing her arm.  
"Well it started when I walked in her office and Lillian Luthor was there asking Lena for access to Lex's private storage." Kara started recalling what happened. "And then she introduced me to her stepmother officially as her girlfriend."  
"Already?" James asked impressed.  
"Is that a bad thing?" Kara asked alienated. She wasn't very accustomed to dating on earth although she's been living here for a while now.  
"Doesn't sound bad to me." Maggie said pouring wine in the glasses.  
"Did she recognize you as Supergirl?" Alex asked nervous. Always overprotective.  
"No. Although she asked if we've met before, but she dropped it when I declined." Kara put Alex' mind on ease.  
"But why does Lillian need access to that storage?" James asked bewildered.  
Kara sighed.  
"Allegedly to get some furniture." Kara turned up her sleeves just to realize her arms were still covered by her suit so she turned them down again.  
"Who puts furniture in a private storage?" Winn asked.  
"Yeah, what's that about?" Alex added.  
"I thought and still think it's suspicious that's why I told Lena not to trust Lillian."  
Kara grabbed a glass of wine and trunk half of it.  
"But their relationship isn't that good, is it? I mean… Is that the reason why you ended up in a fight?" Alex asked while she held Maggie's hand. Kara loved to watch until it reminded her of Lena when she holds Kara's hand and draws circles on her skin.  
"They're not close but this wasn't the real reason we fought." Kara said turning her wine glass in her hand.  
"So?" Winn asked. Kara pinched her nose.  
"I told her she can't trust Lillian because she's a Luthor." Kara mumbled depressed.  
"I'm sensing something terrible." James said nervous. Kara sighed.  
"You have no idea… She said she's a Luthor too and she asked me if it makes her untrustworthy too."  
"Oh nooo!" All her friends blurted out in unison.  
Kara welcomed the criticism of her friends by hanging the head.  
"I know. I know…" Kara said defeated. Alex sighed.  
"Guess this one's on me too." Alex said covering her mouth with her hand. Kara shook her head.  
"No, Alex."  
"Yes, it is. I told you not to trust Lena." Alex said caring.  
"You did but I decided to trust her. And then I questioned that trust by putting Lena in the same box with Lex and Lillian. It's my own fault, Alex." Kara emptied her glass and put it on the table.  
"Lena said I should figure out where we stand in our relationship. And this sounds not good to me."  
There was a moment of silence.  
"So… Where are you standing?" Asked Winn breaking the silence.  
"I love her and I want to be with her. But right now, I'm not sure if I can unite my feelings for Lena with my duties as Supergirl. I don't want to hurt Lena." Kara revealed her doubts and feelings to her friends.  
"But you did with Mon-El. Why wouldn't it work with Lena too?" James asked curious.  
"It was different with Mon-El. He was part of the superhero world. And there was no conflict of interests." Kara explained.  
"Of course there was a conflict of interests! You fought against his parents!" Winn blurted out excited.  
"Right. And Mon-El was way less supportive than Lena. She stood always beside you and trusted you more than her family. You should return that trust. She deserves it." Alex added honestly.  
Kara looked surprised at her sister.  
"I now I said you can't trust her but I was wrong. Lena is a great person and I can't imagine someone else at your side. As Winn already said, since you are with Lena you are the happiest person I know and I want that for you. And if this means I have to put my concerns aside then I will do it because you trust Lena and I trust you. It's that simple." Alex explained and smiled at Kara.  
Kara was touched by her sister's words. It sounded so simple and easy but Kara didn't know how to fix this.  
"What am I going to do about it? How do I convince Lena that I trust her and that I don't see her as part of the dark side of the Luthor family?" Kara asked herself loud.  
"You should include her." Maggie suggested. "She barely knows what you are doing as Supergirl and with Lena's skills I'm sure she would be a valuable part of our team."  
James and Winn nodded approving. Alex looked intrigued but stayed silent.  
"You guys are okay with that?" Kara asked for reassurance.  
"I'm in. I'm sure Lena could help me with our equipment." Winn said looking to James.  
"Yeah! Better equipment means I'm safer as Guardian." James added.  
"What about you babe?" Maggie asked her fiancé. Alex looked serious.  
"We have to ask J'onn for permission but if he's okay with it then I'm okay with it too."  
The group cheered and Kara gave them a radiating smile.  
If she could make this work there was a serious chance she could make Lena stay.  
And that's all she wanted. She wanted Lena by her side on the same team.  
Together they could do mind blowing things. And they could prove that you are not defined by blood. You are defined by your believes and the strength of your heart.


	18. Chapter 18

It was still dark outside when Lena woke. She had rolled around in her bed most of the night. Her mind was uneasy, constantly thinking about Kara.  
It's been three days since their fight and they still haven't talked yet. Kara tried to call her several times and even dropped by at her office but Lena told Jess to deny Kara access to her office. Lena wondered if Kara would try to get in through the balcony but Kara seemed to understand that Lena didn't want to see her yet. Although that's not the entire truth.  
Lena wanted to see Kara but she had to make a point. She had to keep Kara in suspense to show her how badly she was hurt.  
But in the end, she suffered too. She missed Kara's cheerful spirit, her strong arms around her waist and all her warmth and care radiating from her. It cost all her will power to decline Kara's calls.  
She couldn't even sleep without thinking about Kara. Lena sighed annoyed and got out of her bed.  
A slight headache clouded her mood.  
Lena grabbed some fresh clothes and made her way to the bathroom.  
A shower always made Lena feel better. The water run hot and comforting over her tired body.  
Steam dispersed in the room and clouded over the mirror.  
It took Lena longer than usually to get dressed and office ready. But it didn't matter.  
It was still dawn when she walked in her kitchen and got herself a bowl of granola with fruits. While she was eating, Lena scrolled through the news on her tablet. She ended up reading an article about National City's wastewater and how some companies polluted the environment by putting chemicals in the wastewater. The article was well written and informative. Lena had to smile a little when she read the by-line: Kara Danvers.  
After breakfast Lena had nothing else to do so she decided to go for a short walk to clear her mind.  
She greeted the doorman friendly before she walked out of the lobby.  
Lena submerged into the fresh chilly morning air. The streets of National City were already busy but there was no rush hour yet.  
Lena walked down the street and turned right. She wanted to go to the river and walk along its waterside.  
She was halfway there when Mon-El landed right in front of her. He was smiling at Lena when she blenched.  
"Good morning, Lena!" he greeted the raven-haired CEO.  
"What the hell, Mon-El?" Lena asked angrily. She wasn't in the mood for his games.  
"You call that a greeting? They should have taught you better manners." Mon-El said shaking his head. "A clear sign you are not good for Kara. She's a morning person."  
Lena sighed and tucked her hands in the pockets of her trench coat.  
"This again?" Lena said rolling her eyes. Why did he have to be such a pain in the ass?  
"No. I've tried but you didn't listen so I'm going to end this now." Mon-El replied.  
"What?", was all Lena could say before Mon-El slung his arms around Lena's waist and shot up in the air with her.  
Lena screamed while Mon-El flew with her somewhere. She had closed her eyes so she didn't know where he was taking her. Or maybe he just wanted to drop her on the ground…  
Lena tried not to think about it and was surprised when they suddenly stopped and Lena could feel solid ground under her feet.  
Lena opened her eyes and stumbled shocked backwards. Her back bounced on steel bars and made Lena take a close look around her. She was captured!  
Mon-El had put her in a steel bar cage. The cage was with a steel rope attached to an extensive jutty of a skyscraper, leaving the cage swinging with every move she made.  
"Why are you doing this?" Lena screamed breathless. She wasn't afraid of heights but she was afraid of what Mon-El might do to her.  
Mon-El hovered in sight and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I need Kara's attention. Last time we met she wasn't very keen on leaving earth with me but I'm going to change that today." Mon-El explained businesslike.  
"And you think this is going to change it? Kara is going to kick your ass." Lena said holding onto the steel bars. Mon-El hovered closer leaning his forehead against the steel bars.  
"You think Kara is going to do anything for you but you are wrong. Right now, I just need her saving you…" With these words he flew higher and started to rip off some of the steel cords.  
The cage started to shake and crooked to one side. Lena screamed and clawed her fingers in the bars.  
Cars were honking and a crowd of people were gathering near the skyscraper.  
"Let's see how long she will take." Mon-El said but he could have saved these words. Like an unstoppable arrow, Kara shot unbraked into Mon-El crashing into the wall together.  
"Supergirl!" Lena screamed remembering to use her alias in public.  
Kara flew over to her grabbing the bars.  
"Are you okay, Lena? Did he hurt you?" Kara asked worried. Lena lay her hands on Kara's.  
"I'm fine but I wouldn't mind if you get me out of this thing." Lena said shaky. Kara gave her a small smile. "Of course." Kara nodded.  
Her girlfriend grabbed the bars and started to pull them apart when Mon-El shot out of the building bumping into Kara. Kara was reverberated.  
The steel rope screeched loud then it tore apart.  
"No!" Kara screamed and wanted to go after the falling cage but Mon-El stopped her.  
Lena screamed and grabbed the bars while she saw the ground coming closer and closer.  
This wasn't how she wanted to leave earth. She didn't want to die. Not yet.  
The cage almost hit the ground when Lena was thrown backwards. When she looked what happened she saw Kara had caught the cage and put it down to the ground safely.  
Lena was so relieved when Kara pulled the bars apart and lifted her out of the cage.  
Strong arms were slung around Lena's waist taking her in for a firm hug.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." Kara whispered in Lena's ear.  
"Thank god I'm a priority to Supergirl." She whispered back. Kara chuckled and let go of her.  
"I'm going to take care of this." Kara said before she shot up in the air going after Mon-El.  
Immediately Lena was surrounded by people asking if she was okay. She told them she was fine and not to worry about it.  
Lena watched Kara fighting against Mon-El. He didn't have a chance.  
It was clear he overstepped Kara's boundaries. She treated him like a punch-ball and showed no mercy.  
Lena felt a strange satisfaction when Mon-El crashed on the ground. He was groaning in pain and pavements chunks where spread around him.  
Kara flew down and landed close to Mon-El.  
Kara looked fierce and intimidating. And in Lena's opinion really hot.  
Suddenly a few black vans showed up and men in black clothes with guns got out of the vehicles.  
Lena had no idea what was going on.  
Then her mother got out of a van too. Lena furrowed. What was she doing here?  
Kara was about to lift Mon-El in the air when the men took out a strange gun and fired at Kara. A net caught Kara and gave her an electric shock.  
"No!" Lena shouted. Kara fell on the ground groaning in pain with every electric shock running through her body. Lena wanted to run over but she couldn't get through the crowd.  
Lena watched her mother walking over to the two aliens. There was a look of pure disgust on her face. She carried something in her hands but Lena couldn't see what it was.  
Lena pushed forward and got closer but still couldn't break through the crowd.  
Lillian bend over Mon-El saying something to him. Lena couldn't hear it.  
Then Lillian stabbed him in his heart. It must be a blade made of Kryptonite. The blade entered  
Mon-El's chest without resistance. Lena heard him scream in pain then he fell back lifeless.  
Lena was shocked. If she could do this to Mon-El then she could do it to Kara too.  
Fear compressed Lena's chest. She took all her strength and push through the people in front of her.  
"Mother!" she screamed trying to attract Lillian's attention.  
Lillian looked over to Lena. She smiled at Lena and then moved over to Kara.  
"Don't hurt her!" Lena screamed running over to Kara but her mother got to her first.  
When Lena got to Kara, Lillian was bending over her. Lena pulled her stepmother away from Kara but Kara seemed unharmed. The net was still sending shocks through her body but she couldn't see a blade or something.  
"What are you doing, mother?" Lena asked warningly. Lillian straightened up and wiped off some dirt of her clothes. "I'm saving the human race." She responded confident.  
Lillian picked up a small aerosol can from the ground.  
"My work here is done anyway." Lillian said and left Lena and Kara alone. Lillian and the men took off in the vans. It looked like they've never been here.  
Lena pulled the net off Kara's body ignoring the painful electric shocks.  
"Are you okay?" Lena asked anxious. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Kara's ear. Kara looked a bit pale and her breaths were heavy.  
"I don't think so." Kara said. Lena looked over Kara's body but she couldn't find any injuries.  
"Did she stab you too?" Lena asked anxious but Kara shook her head.  
"No. But I think I'm dying."


	19. Chapter 19

„Your test results are all negative." Alex said looking through the papers on the clipboard.  
Kara was lying on the medical bedside of the DEO. Lena was sitting next to the bed holding Kara's hand.  
"Are you sure? She sprayed something right in my face and I'm certain it's like they've infected all the other aliens." Kara said skeptical.  
After Lena had pulled away the electrical net, Kara and Lena went straight to the DEO to run some tests on Kara. Lena had no idea what was going on until Kara explained everything while Alex analyzed Kara's blood.  
Lena was shocked and anxious after the explanation. She tried to hide her fear but Kara saw right through her masquerade. It was hard to calm Lena down when she feared for her own life.  
Kara wasn't afraid of dying. She was afraid of losing Lena. Forever.  
"I am sure. There are no signs of a virus or other diseases. How are you feeling?" Alex asked trying to figure out if there really was something wrong with Kara.  
"I feel good." Kara said shrugging her shoulders. "But I got scared of the spray. I mean… Lillian never does something without a reason and all the other aliens died after contact with the sprays."  
Lena squeezed Kara's hand. "I can ask my mother what kind of spray that was."  
Alex shook her head. "No! We can't risk Kara's identity. Lillian might figure out the connection between Kara and Supergirl."  
"Okay but there must be a way to ensure Kara is alright." Lena said serious.  
"She is alright. I ran every possible test and they were all good. There's no need to worry." Alex assured Lena.  
"If Alex says I'm fine then I believe her. And as I said, I feel good. It was all just a precaution." Kara said with a smile. She felt relieved and happy. She wasn't used to being sick since she couldn't get sick on earth. There was just that one time when she got a cold because she blew out all her powers.  
"Okay then." Lena said still sounding skeptical. "But you have to promise to come back the moment you feel unwell." Lena said looking in Kara's blue eyes.  
Kara nodded and smiled. "I promise."  
She hopped out of bed and waited for Lena to stand up. She reached out for Lena's hand and her raven-haired CEO smiled brightly when she entangled her fingers with Lena's.  
"Let's go to work!" Kara stated happy and Lena sighed.  
"I think I'm stressed out enough for today. I don't need work to make it worse."

Kara was in a good mood when she arrived at Catco. Snapper was less grumpy than usual and Cat asked her to write a special about National City's charity organizations. Kara had chatted with Winn and James and was now on her way to a meeting with Snapper and all the other reporters.  
She was just right in time but Snapper gave her an annoyed look anyway.  
Sometimes she wondered if he would ever stop seeing her as a burden and starting to treat her like the good junior reporter she was.  
The meeting was about the upcoming articles and where they were going to be placed in the magazine. It was nothing interesting but Kara tried to concentrate anyway.  
But then something was off. Kara felt a bit dizzy and her vision was a bit blurry.  
"Are you okay, Kara? You look a bit pale." Asked James worried.  
Kara closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes, everything was normal again.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Guess I'm a little tired." Kara replied with a forced smile.  
James nodded and focused on Snapper who was talking about the layout.  
It felt like an eternity until she could knock off. Kara thought about to go home or to visit Lena but she decided to fly a few rounds instead to clear her mind.  
She was walking up to the rooftop of the Catco building when her vision blurred again. Kara blinked and took off her glasses but it didn't get better. Her vision was a mix of blurred x-ray vision, causing a painful headache.  
"What is this?" Kara asked herself leaning against the door to the rooftop. Her heart rate was faster than usual and she felt like the world was shaking.  
Suddenly it was gone and Kara felt normal again.  
Something was wrong. Maybe she was infected although Alex said she wasn't.  
Kara looked at her watch. It was a few minutes after 5 pm. Alex would still be at the DEO for sure.  
She got rid of her office clothes and took off in her Supergirl suit.  
The air felt chilly on her face when she felt something warm running down her lips. Kara furrowed and wiped it off with her finger. She looked at it and startled. It was blood.  
Kara never bleeds and it scared the shit out of her.  
Suddenly Kara felt a huge pain all over her body. She convulsed with pain and screamed.  
Kara lost control and crashed through a building. She fell hard on the ground leaving a trail of destruction.  
Kara lay on the ground motionless. She was in agony and groaned with pain.  
All her senses were running riot. She couldn't get a clear view and all the city noises boomed in her head. Blood was still running from her nose and she felt weaker with every minute.  
Kara forced herself to activate the earpiece.  
"Alex… Please help me…" Kara said before she lost consciousness.

There was a beeping noise and a murmur of voices.  
Kara grimaced when the pain came back but it was less nagging than before. She remembered crashing through the building, the agony and calling in for help. And then everything went black.  
Slowly Kara opened her eyes and tried to figure out where she was. It took her a moment to realize she was at the DEO.  
Kara lay on the same bedside she lay this morning after Lena's abduction. There were wires attached to her head and a green liquid from a hanging bag were running through a tube in the back of her hand.  
"Alex?" Kara asked with a faint voice.  
"She's waking up!" Kara could hear Alex' distant voice. She heard several fast steps then she was surrounded by her loved ones. Alex, Lena, James, Winn, J'onn and even Maggie.  
Lena immediately took her hand and held it tight. "Oh Kara!" Lena cried out with worry.  
"What happened? I crashed through the building and there was pain and then I passed out."  
Anxious faces were looking at Kara.  
"I'm so sorry Kara. This is all my fault." Alex started with a shaky voice.  
Kara furrowed bewildered. "What do you mean?"  
Alex took a deep breath. "I made a fatal mistake this morning. You were right. Lillian infected you with a deadly virus and I didn't see it because it already had changed your cells and I was just looking for differences in your blood but never checked them against prior blood samples." Alex words were saturated in guilt.  
"What does that mean exactly?" Kara asked although she already knew the answer. But she wanted to hear it from her sister.  
Alex grimaced. "You were losing a lot of blood through your bleeding nose and ears. Your powers probably ran riot because the virus made your cells attack each other. In other words, … Your body is trying to destruct itself and it ends… it ends in death." Alex said. Her voice broke and tears filled her eyes. "We were able to stop the bleeding and to ease the pain but I don't know what else to do… We have no information about that virus. That's why I called mom. She's already flying with the helicopter to the DEO."  
Kara sighed and fell back in her pillow. She looked to Lena next to her. Tears were rolling down her beautiful face. It made Kara's heart ache seeing Lena so sad.  
Kara kissed Lena's back of her hand and tried to smile at her.  
"Don't worry. Eliza is going to fix this." Kara said trying to calm Lena down. But it was hard to make her believe this when she was hopeless herself. Hundreds of aliens had been infected. Each of them with an individual virus and Alex couldn't save a single one of them. Maybe it was time to join her parents in Rao's light.  
"I hope so because I can't imagine a world without your radiating smile." Lena said. She tried to smile but it ended in sobbing.  
Kara sat up in bed. She felt dizzy for a moment but she ignored it and took Lena in for a hug. She held her tied and let Lena just cry. Kara gave Alex a meaningful look. Her sister nodded and she and the others gave Lena and her some privacy.  
"If I had denied my mother access to the storage none of this would have had happened." Lena said between shaking sobs. Kara shook her head and tucked a strand of hair behind Lena's ear.  
"It's not your fault! You couldn't have known what your mother was up to. We don't even know if the virus was in the storage or if she just got the Kryptonite blade from there. It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you are here." Said Kara with a small smile. Lena leaned back and stared in Kara's eyes.  
Her green eyes looked so sad it made Kara's heart ache.  
"Maybe Lex' has some data saved about the virus." Lena said to herself. "If he invented the virus to kill Superman then there must be some data."  
Kara furrowed. "You don't know if the virus was invented or if it was designed to kill Kal-El."  
"We don't know yet. But if this is even the slightest chance on helping you then I'm going to take my chances." Lena said determined.  
Kara wanted to say something but a wave of pain ran through her body and made her ache. Lena stood up suddenly and grabbed Kara's shoulders to support her while the pain made her body shake.  
"Do you want me to get Alex?" Lena asked concerned but Kara shook her head.  
"There's nothing she can do right now." Kara felt exhausted. There was constant pain in her body sucking out slowly her energy.  
Lena pursed her lips but accepted Kara's decision. She took a laptop from a table nearby and started to hack in Lex' back-ups.  
Kara watched her silent enjoying every detail of that beautiful woman next to her. Besides her aura of sadness, Lena was stunning. Her long straight hair shone in the dim light of the room. She was wearing a silver-grey dress and a black blazer. She must have been at work before she got to the DEO.  
Kara was captivated of Lena when her adoptive mother entered the room.  
"Oh my dear child! What have they done to you?" Eliza cried. She walked right over to Kara and gave her a hug.  
"I don't know but I guess you will find out." Kara said with hope in her voice. Eliza cupped Kara's face and gave her a loving look.  
"I will find out soon and I'm going to fix this." Eliza said promising. Kara smiled.  
"Thank you, Eliza." Kara replied grateful.  
"Not for that." Said her adoptive mother with a smile.  
"There's someone I want you to meet, Eliza." Kara said sitting up a bit. She looked at Lena but Lena was still focused on the laptop screen. "Lena?" Kara asked and Lena came back to reality. She looked up and realized someone new was in the room.  
"Oh, sorry! I'm such a rude person." Lena said standing up and putting down the laptop.  
"Eliza, this is Lena Luthor my girlfriend." Kara introduced them proud.  
Lena walked over to shake Eliza's hand but the blonde scientist took her in for a hug.  
"Don't be silly, Lena. It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you it's nice to meet you finally in person." Eliza said. She looked Lena over from top to toe. Her mimic looked approving which made Kara beam.  
"Likewise." Lena said smiling.  
Kara wanted to lay back in her pillow but suddenly her body was seizing and pain rushed over her.  
Kara arched and started to cough. Blood spilled from her mouth and Kara felt like she was about to pass out.  
"Kara!" Lena cried out in panic. Eliza rushed over and opened the valve for the green liquid to create a faster stream into her body. The liquid helped to make the seizure go away but the pain was still strong. Kara never felt weak like this before.  
"She doesn't look good, Eliza." Lena said wiping the blood off Kara's face.  
"I don't feel good either." Kara mumbled.  
"I think it's getting worse. I better hurry up. I don't know how much time is left." Eliza said running out of the room. Lena was holding Kara's hand. She drew circles with her thump.  
"Can you stay here with me?" Kara asked weak.  
Lena nodded. "Of course. Just let me send one document to your sister. I think I might have found something." Lena said. Her girlfriend hurried to the laptop and sent the document to Alex. Then she was right back at her side holding her hand again.  
Kara didn't want to believe it but it felt like this was the end for her. And there were a few things she wanted to get of her chest.  
"I was intimidated by you when we first met." Kara admitted smirking at Lena. Her voice was raspy and weak. "You were all businesslike and calm and… beautiful. I guess you put me under your spell the moment we met."  
Lena smiled reminiscing about that day. "I just had arrived in National City and already had two reporters investigating against me." Kara giggled and Lena laughed.  
"Who would have thought we'd end up here. Together as a couple." Lena added in a soft tone.  
"Yeah, who would have thought… Lena I still owe you an apology." Kara said thinking about the things she said in their last fight. Lena waved it aside.  
"Don't mention it anymore. There are more important things right now." Lena said with sad eyes.  
"No. I'm really sorry about what I said about you and the Luthor family. I should have never doubted you and there is no excuse for that. You are… the smartest, kindest and most loving person I know. And I'm grateful for all the time we've spent together."  
Lena leaned down to Kara and gave her a soft gentle kiss. She leaned her forehead against Kara's and looked her in the eyes. "Thank you."  
Kara looked in those beautiful green eyes and knew how much those words meant to Lena.  
She noticed the beeping in the background was getting slightly slower.  
Kara took a deep breath and Lena straightened up again.  
"Thank you for seeing Kara Danvers when no one else saw her. And for choosing Kara instead of Supergirl." Kara said a bit breathless. She felt her chest tighten and had trouble breathing.  
"Don't let ever anyone doubt your value. You are so much better than most people despite your last name and your family. You are so much more than the world gives you credit for and you deserve only the best." Kara said and paused a moment to catch her breath.  
"I love you, Lena." Said Kara with a loving look in her eyes.  
Lena smiled brightly. "I love you too, Kara."  
Kara's heart jumped but Kara was too weak. It ended in an excruciating pain and Kara couldn't breathe anymore. She starred in Lena's anxious eyes while she felt her life running out of her body.  
"Kara?" Lena asked Kara but Kara couldn't answer anymore. She was fighting against death himself.  
"Alex! Eliza! Please help her! She's suffocating!" Lena shouted through the DEO.  
Kara saw Alex and her Mom running in the room but Kara focused her view on Lena.  
She saw Lena's beautiful face with tears running down her flawless cheeks.  
Slowly her view turned into Rao's bright light and Lena was gone. And so was the pain. Finally…


	20. Chapter 20

Everything happened so fast. One moment Lena was listening to Kara's touching words and the next she's losing her to an unknown virus.  
Lena didn't know when the tears started to run down her cheeks. She called Alex and Eliza for help while she had to watch Kara suffocate. It was excruciating to watch.  
Kara looked pale with chapped lips and dark circles around her eyes. The two women stormed in the room and started to examine Kara. Lena had no idea what they were doing. All she could see were Kara's lifeless eyes staring at her. It was like the earth had lost its sun.  
"We have to try the serum!" Alex shouted while she tried to reanimate Kara. Eliza ran her fingers through her hair.  
"We haven't tested it, Alex. Maybe Lena gave us the right formula but what if it is an entire different virus?" Eliza expressed her concerns.  
All Lena heard of the conversation was that there was a chance to save Kara's life.  
"Give it to her!" Lena demanded fiercely.  
"It might be her last chance!" Alex agreed with Lena.  
Eliza nodded and took out a shot with a blue serum in it. She injected the serum in Kara's veins and looked at Lena.  
"I need your help. Kara's body thrives with yellow sunlight. Move the ultraviolet lamps near the bed and switch them on." Lena nodded and did as she was told.  
Together with Eliza, Lena placed several lamps around the bed and angled the light on Kara's body.  
"We have a heart beat!" Alex shouted relieved.  
Alex' words took a load off Lena's heart. At least there was hope.  
"What's next?" Lena asked the two scientists with adrenalin rushing through her veins.  
"We have to wait. Kara might be alive for now but we don't know if her body is going to respond to the serum. We'll see in the next few hours." Eliza stated. She looked exhausted and tired.  
Alex noticed her mother's exhaustion too. "Maybe you should get some rest, mom."  
Eliza shook her head. "No. What if something happens while I'm away?"  
Alex placed a hand on the elder woman's shoulder.  
"I'll be around. I'll let you know when something changes." Alex said. Alex looked tired too but there was no way she would get some rest while her sister was fighting for her life.  
"Alright then." Eliza agreed and left the room to get some rest in one of the on-call rooms.  
Alex was facing Lena now. "You can go and get some rest too if you want." Alex offered Lena.  
"No. I'm not leaving her." Lena said determined. Alex nodded.  
"Alright. I'll be in the next room running some tests on the serum. Let me now when something changes."  
"Of course." Lena said. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Kara's bedside. She took Kara's slack hand in hers. She placed a kiss on Kara's hand and held it close to her chest.  
"I'm here, Kara. And I'm not going to leave you." Lena said to her unconscious girlfriend.  
"I won't let you leave me either. There are so many things I want to do with you. Even eternity wouldn't be enough time I want to spend with you but it would be way longer than what we'd have so far." Lena said emotionally.  
She had experienced so much death and loses in her life so she should be used to it by now but she wasn't. At least not when it came to Kara.  
"My whole live I was standing in the shadow of the Luthor family. I might be a part of the family but I never felt like I belonged to them. I was an outcast and it stayed like this even when I left the Luthor mansion. My last name always put a label on me."  
Lena felt the urge to tell Kara this although she wasn't sure if Kara could hear her.  
"But then you came in my life. And something drew me right to you. Your radiating smile, your beautiful eyes, your cheerful spirit… You were so different and I fell for it." Lena paused a moment.  
"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Kara Zor-El. And I love you."  
The only answer Lena got was the steady beeping sound of the heart rate monitor. And it was all Lena needed. As long as there was this annoying sound there was hope. And Lena clung to it.  
The hours passed by but there were no changes in Kara's condition.  
Lena tried to stay awake but soon her eyes closed and her head sunk on the mattress. But she still held Kara's hand.

Something woke Lena but she didn't know what. She was still sleepy when she raised her head and looked around. Nothing had changed and nobody had entered the room. The only noise in the room came from the heart rate monitor.  
And then there was a twitch in Lena's hand. At least that's what she thought but when she looked down, Kara's hand was still slack in hers. Lena must have been imagining it.  
Lena stood up to stretch her limbs.  
She leaned down and kissed Kara's temple.  
And then suddenly she felt it again. A twitch.  
Lena's heart was pounding in her chest. "Kara?" Lena asked with hope in her voice.  
Kara groaned and grimaced. "Lena?" Kara asked with a muffled voice.  
"Yes! I'm here Kara." Lena assured her tightening her grip around Kara's hand.  
"Alex! She's awake!" Lena shouted out of the room. "I'm so glad your back. I thought I had lost you forever." Lena said. She had tears in her eyes but it were tears of joy and she was smiling.  
Alex stormed in the room heading directly to Kara.  
"Kara! How are you feeling?" Alex asked visibly relieved. Alex was smiling at her little sister.  
"I feel… better. Not good but better." Kara replied. She still looked weak and exhausted but some color had returned in her cheeks.  
"Okay, that's good. Let me go get mom and then we're going to examine you, okay?" Alex didn't wait for an answer. She left the room straight without hesitation.  
"Did you wait here the whole time?" Kara asked Lena curious. Lena chuckled.  
"Yes, I did. I would never leave you alone."  
Kara smiled. She even blushed a bit.  
"Did you talk to me while I was unconscious?" Lena furrowed. That was a weird question but she decided not to lie. "Yes, I did." Lena admitted a bit embarrassed.  
Now Kara was smirking. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me too. And I love you too, Lena Luthor."  
Lena was amazed about Kara's words. Lena never thought Kara would hear her.  
Alex returned with Eliza. Eliza went over and gave Kara a warm hug.  
"You have no idea how scared I was." Eliza said to Kara. Kara smiled at her adoptive mother.  
"Thank you Eliza for saving my life." Kara said with gratitude.  
"You should be thanking Lena. Without the formula she gave us we wouldn't have found a cure in time." Eliza said looking at Lena. Kara looked at Lena and smiled. "I know. She's the best."  
Lena blushed and looked away which made Kara chuckle.  
Alex and Eliza ran some tests on Kara. Lena waited impatiently.  
"Okay. It looks like you're going to fully recover." Eliza stated after the examination.  
It took a load off Lena's chest.  
Kara smiled and reached out for Lena's hand.  
"Everything will be alright." Kara said barely containing her excitement. Lena chuckled and joint Kara in her joy. She bent down and kissed Kara.  
Kara took Lena's face in her hands and pulled her closer. Kara deepened the kiss and Lena was surprised by Kara's hunger for her.  
"Okaaaay… I think we'll give you some time alone." Lena heard Alex saying. Lena barely noticed when the two women left the room.  
Lena gasped of surprise when Kara pulled her whole body on top of Kara.  
"Easy Tiger!" Lena said laughing. "You just came back from the death."  
Kara chuckled and gazed at Lena.  
"Life is too short to take it easy." Kara said before they went back to making out.


	21. Chapter 21

„You don't need to do that! I'm fine on my own." Kara said annoyed. "And you don't need to carry my bag. I'm Supergirl! I can lift tons."  
Kara was walking behind Lena entering Lena's penthouse. Lena carried a sports bag full of Kara's clothes and stuff on her shoulder. After a few days under surveillance at the DEO, Alex gave her okay to leave and go home. Alex had said Kara shouldn't be alone the first few days but Alex had neither the space nor the time to keep an eye on Kara. Kara said she could stay alone at her apartment but then Lena chipped in. Lena didn't want Kara to be alone either and offered her to stay with her at the penthouse. Kara declined but Alex agreed with Lena and together they were an invincible force.  
"I'm aware of that but you are still recovering from a deadly virus. I won't let you overextend yourself." Lena replied stubborn.  
"But you have to go to work. You won't be at home most of the day anyway so it doesn't make any sense to stay here." Kara replied.  
Lena walked to the living room and placed the sports bag on the couch.  
"I'll work only part-time and Rosita will be around while I'm at work. She agreed to look after you." Lena looked pretty pleased with her plan but Kara was not.  
"You organized a babysitter for me?" Kara asked in disbelieve. She threw herself on the couch and pouted. Lena rolled her eyes.  
"She's not your babysitter she's my housekeeper. But she will check on you now and then to make sure you are alright."  
Lena walked over and sat down on the couch. She lay her hand on Kara's knee and watched her.  
"I only want the best for you, Kara. And besides… Is it that bad to live with me?" Lena asked and Kara could hear a little bit of disappointment in her voice.  
"No, of course not! I love being around you and I think it's great to stay with you but not as a prisoner."  
Lena pursed her lips. "You aren't my prisoner. You are my guest. It is just for a couple of days. I am just scared the virus could come back or that you are not ready yet. The last thing I want for you is to break down again. It scared the shit out of me when Alex called me to inform me about you."  
Kara understood Lena's concerns. If Lena would have been sick Kara would have reacted the same way. Maybe even a bit worse.  
"Okay. If this is important to you then I'm going to stay with you. But I warn you… I'm going to snoop around and find out all your dirty little secrets." Kara said with a provoking tone in her voice.  
Lena laughed amused.  
"If that's the only condition for you to stay here then I'm fine with it."  
Kara smiled at Lena.  
"And I'm probably going to raid your fridge."  
Lena smirked and leaned over. "Is that so?"  
Kara nodded. "No doubts."  
Lena smirked and kissed Kara. Kara responded to the kiss immediately. She deepened the kiss and let herself fall backwards on the couch pulling Lena with her.  
The kisses were irresistible and Lena's body on top of her felt amazing. Kara was so grateful to be alive and happy to spend that second chance with the woman she loved.  
Kara wanted to switch positions with Lena but Lena fought against her like always. Usually Kara could switch their positions within a second with no effort but she wasn't strong enough to overcome Lena.  
She groaned in frustration.  
"Are you okay?" Lena asked breaking their kiss apart. She furrowed and looked worried at Kara.  
"Yeah… no… no. I'm not okay. I don't have the strength to switch our positions." Kara mumbled embarrassed. Lena only chuckled.  
"Looks like your experiencing my permanent part in our relationship." Lena said. She placed a peck on Kara's cheek. "So, I'll take the lead this time."  
Kara couldn't help but smile. They returned to making out and Kara's mind was captured by Lena.

Kara's concerns about staying with Lena and being watched by her housekeeper were unfounded. In fact, she was having a great time actually. Lena cooked dinner every night and Rosita was a lovely woman leaving Kara enough space but checked on her on a regular basis.  
Who would have though Lena could cook like a trained chef. The meals she prepared were made with love and absolutely delicious.  
Kara loved to watch her in the kitchen. Lena always puts on some music and danced to the rhythm. It was a shame Lena didn't follow a career as a chef. On the other hand, Kara could enjoy Lena's meals without sharing them with other people.  
It was almost noon when Kara was sitting in the living room with her laptop writing an article about the new playground at the children's hospital sponsored by L-Corp.  
James told her not to work but Kara knows Ms. Grant and she would expect Kara to do her best even when she was sick at home. And Kara was feeling well enough to write an article. She got all the information she needed from Lena.  
Rosita entered the room vacuum-cleaning the floors when she noticed Kara sitting on the couch.  
"Oh sorry Ms. Danvers. I didn't know you were working here. I'll go cleaning somewhere else." Rosita apologized to Kara but Kara waved aside.  
"No need for that. I'm the one intruding your work space. I just go in the kitchen until you're done. And you can call me Kara, Rosita."  
Rosita gave her a warm smile.  
"I just think it's not appropriate to call you by your first name." Rosita admitted flustered. Kara chuckled.  
"I'm not your boss Rosita. I understand when you reject calling Lena by her first name but that doesn't apply on me." Kara assured her on her way out of the living room. She heard the vacuum cleaner again while she went in the kitchen.  
She chose to sit at the breakfast bar instead of the dining table. Her phone buzzed and Kara looked at it. It was Alex.

 **Hey sis** **how are you doing? Everything alright at the Luthor pimp house?**

Kara rolled her eyes. Classic Alex.

 **Hi! I'm fine. But it's not a pimp house! Stop saying that.**

Kara surfed in the internet while she waited for her sister to reply.

 **Oh no! Did Lena take all your humor away and taught you how to look like a cold fish? :D**

This was ridiculous! But Kara smiled anyway.

 **You said I should stay with Lena. You should come visit us. I'll show you the pimp house myself :P**

 **That's sounds like a great idea…**

Kara chuckled and was caught off guard when Rosita suddenly talked to her. She didn't even hear the vacuum cleaner stop.  
"Are you hungry? I can make something for lunch." Rosita offered with a friendly smile. Kara was taken aback for a moment.  
"You don't have to. I can eat some cereal or whatever is in the fridge." Kara replied. She was hungry but she didn't want to take advantage of Rosita.  
"That's not a proper meal! You need a healthy meal to recover." Rosita said. She started to rummage in the kitchen and prepared the ingredients she needed.  
"When did you start working for Lena?" Kara asked Rosita while she watched her washing the vegetables. Rosita had to think for a moment.  
"I think three years ago. Before I started working for Ms. Luthor, I worked over twenty years for the Luthor family at the Luthor mansion."  
Kara raised her brows surprised.  
"Really? That's a long time, Rosita. Why did you start to work for Lena? Was Lilian not kind of angry because of that?" Kara wondered.  
Rosita made a sarcastic noise. "No. Lilian Luthor was the reason I stopped working at the mansion. After Lionel's death, Lex's incarceration and Lena taking over L-Corp, Lilian decided she didn't need me anymore and fired me." Said Rosita with restrained anger. She started chopping the veggies.  
"At this point I was a single mother with three teenager kids, a dog, a rented apartment and no money to take care of everything. I was hopeless because no one wanted to hire me. Then Lena heard I was fired by her mother. She offered me to come work for her. She gave me more days off and a pay raise." Rosita said smiling. "Lena Luthor has a good heart, so don't break it!" Rosita threatened Kara with the knife in her hand. Kara chuckled and raised her hands surrendering.  
"That's the last thing I want. Lena really is the most precious person in the universe to me." Kara admitted with a warm smile on her lips.  
Kara was amazed how great Lena had turned out although she was raised by the Luthor's. She knew Lena was a good business woman but she was also a great boss. That was a rare combination these days.  
"Good. The last one who said he didn't want to break her heart broke her heart eventually. But I have a good feeling about you." Rosita replied. She put a pan on the stove and started to sauté the veggies.  
"Who was the last one?" Kara asked sheepishly. Of course, Lena had been in romantic relationships before her but Kara had never really thought about it. And she didn't want to think about it now. It made her jealous although it was weird to be jealous of people in Lena's past.  
"His name was Jack Spheer. He and Lena had been research partners and developed romantic feelings during their research. I think he had a company but I can't remember the name of it…" Rosita thought about the name but Kara knew who she meant.  
"Spheerical Industries. I wrote an article about Biomax and I met Jack after his keynote speech." Kara remembered Jack all too well. He had been flamboyant, charming and ridiculously handsome. His death was tragic though.  
"Right. Well, he was a charming handsome man for sure but he was also selfish." Rosita nodded while she talked about Jack. She stirred in the veggies now and then while she kept talking to Kara.  
"He wanted to marry her." Rosita added before she poured some vinegar and seasoning over the veggies. A delicious smell spread out in the kitchen.  
Kara's heart ached at the thought of Lena marrying someone else but she couldn't follow Rosita where she was going with the story.  
"But… Wanting to marry someone isn't selfish. At least not in my opinion." Kara said with flushed cheeks. She started to fiddle with her glasses.  
Rosita laughed loud.  
"Oh my dear child. Marriage is always selfish. With marriage you bind your partner to yourself so no one else can mate with your partner, right? You try to have a person just for yourself alone." Rosita explained but Kara was still confused.  
"But isn't that kind of the point? I mean… I thought on earth, marriage is about loving each other and wanting to be with each other for the rest of your life."  
On Krypton you needed the permission of a computer which calculated the compatibility between the spouses to be. Since there was no divorce possible, the computer had to minimize the risk of the couple breaking apart. It wasn't quite romantic in Kara's opinion.  
"I don't know how it works on the moon but most people think that's how it should be." Rosita answered laughing. Kara realized the mistake she made and tried to cover it with a fake laugh.  
"But for you to understand the difference… There are people who want to marry their partner to build a shared live together. But some people marry their partner to possess them. And Jack wanted the latter one although he thought he wanted the first one."  
Kara's reporter instincts rose. She wanted to know more about it.  
"What made you think that Jack wanted to possess Lena?" Kara asked curious.  
Rosita pursed her lips.  
"When Lena had the chance to take over L-Corp she wanted Jack to come with her to National City. He could have continued his research and Lena would have led L-Corp just like she's doing now. But Jack didn't want this. He wanted to rise and shine and that wouldn't have been easy having a powerful woman by his side. That's why he wanted Lena to reject the CEO position at  
L-Corp, to marry him, to have kids and to stay at home." Rosita said. She didn't contain her antipathy for this plan.  
"Thank god Lena saw his interest motives and rejected him."  
Kara had no idea Jack had been such an insecure selfish douchebag. He had given her an impressive facade. But Kara felt really sorry for Lena. She can't imagine how crushing it must have been finding out that your partner wanted to hide your potential just to secure his own success.  
"Why would anyone do something like this? In my opinion it's amazing to have someone successful by your side. It's something you can be proud of too because the one you love reaches her goals. And she's going to share her happiness. Why would someone ever want to scotch their potential?" Kara asked bewildered. Rosita gave her a warm smile.  
"Now you understand the difference. And I think you know which one is the right reason."  
Kara nodded. "Yeah I think I understand now."  
"After Lena rejected him she moved to National City and took over L-Corp. I think they had a one-time hook-up right before he died. And then you walked in Lena's life and I walked in on the both of you." Rosita summed up and laughed.  
Kara blushed at the thought of the incident. "I'm really sorry about that."  
Rosita laughed again. "Never mind. You are both young beautiful women. Trust me, I've seen worse things in my live."  
Kara's blush got even worse.  
"And you looked cute with your blush while running out of the room."  
"Well, I didn't know what else to do. But at least I apologized and shook your hand, before I ran out the kitchen." Kara defended herself laughing. Rosita laughed too.  
"Yeah you did. That's what I like about you. You treat me like a person. Jack treated me like his minion."  
Kara saw in Rosita the mother Lena never had but badly deserved. Maybe they weren't related but at least there was someone who cared about Lena.  
"I don't want to pry but was Jack really the last one? I mean… That happened almost two years ago. Was there no other love interest?" Kara asked but Rosita shook her head.  
"No. Lena is a very busy woman and she's not a girl for one-night stands."  
Must have been some lonely years for Lena. Lena deserved better than that.  
"I'm glad you look out for her." Kara said to Rosita. Rosita gave her a warm smile.  
"Just like I said before, Lena is special and she deserves it."  
Kara wanted to say something but she heard the key turning in the door. She could hear Lena walking in her high-heels and smiled.  
"It smells delicious in here." Lena stated entering the kitchen. She was wearing a black skirt and a blue button-down shirt.  
"Lunch is almost ready Ms. Luthor." Rosita informed Lena with a smile.  
"Yeah you're right on time." Kara added. Lena put her keys on the kitchen counter and walked over to Kara.  
"Welcome home." Kara greeted her girlfriend and kissed her. Lena smiled into the kiss.  
"It's nice to be welcomed at home like this."  
Kara smiled and hugged her firmly. "I missed you."  
"What are you guys doing together in here? Did you gossip about me?" Lena asked joking and Kara blushed. How did she know this stuff?  
"No, Ms. Luthor. We would never do that." Rosita said stirring her veggies. Lena looked in Kara's eyes and knew the truth instantly.  
"Oh good. I was scared you might have spilled all the secrets about me." Lena said smirking.  
Lena winked at Kara and Kara knew she wasn't serious. She relaxed and grabbed Lena's hand.  
"Why don't you tell me about your day whilst we enjoy Rosita's meal?" Kara asked and looked forward to spend some time with the most precious person in her live.


	22. Chapter 22

"Thank you for dinner, Lena. It was awesome." Alex said standing close to the door.  
"Yeah, it was delicious. We had a lovely time." Maggie added. "To bad you are a guest at our wedding. I would like to book you as our caterer."  
"Oh yeah, that would be awesome!" Alex agreed enthusiastic.  
"No way!" Kara stated determined. "I won't sacrifice dancing with my girlfriend for your wedding food." Kara crossed her arms to underline her statement. Lena laughed.  
"Calm down, Ladies!" Lena said chuckling. "I'm flattered but I wouldn't sacrifice my time with Kara either. Sorry. But I can recommend you a fantastic caterer with very reasonable prices if you want to." Lena offered instead.  
"Sure. Text me the details." Alex said smiling.  
"Okay, then. Have a good night." Maggie said waving good bye. She grabbed Alex by her hand and pulled Alex with her out of the door. Alex' waving hand was the last thing Lena saw before she closed the door behind the couple.  
"They are so cute together." Lena said while she returned to the kitchen. There were a lot of dishes waiting for her.  
"I know! Like two sweet puppies." Kara agreed from the living room. She cleared the dining table of the wine glasses and napkins.  
Lena rolled up her sleeves and wanted to start with the dishes when she suddenly felt Kara's arms around her waist. Lena couldn't help but smile.  
"How about leaving the dishes for Rosita tomorrow and having a nice hot bath with me instead?" Kara whispered very close to Lena's ear. An excited shiver run over Lena's body. Kara's offer was tempting.  
"Sounds great but I can't leave all of the dishes for Rosita. I'll wash-up at least the wine glasses, okay? Why don't you go ahead and fill the bath tub? I'll be right behind you." Lena suggested. Kara moaned unsatisfied in Lena's ear. Kara was so sexy when she didn't get what she wanted.  
"Fine. But you better hurry up or I will come and drag you to the bathroom." Kara threatened playful and Lena smirked.  
The glasses were done in a blink of an eye so Lena decided to go on. She was loading the dishwasher when a wet naked Kara slung her arms around her waist from behind and lifted her up. Lena didn't hear Kara coming so she shrieked surprised when she was lifted in the air.  
"You said you would wash-up only the glasses. You lied to me!" Kara accused her in a serious tone.  
Lena started laughing once she realized what had happened.  
"I'm sorry. I thought it wouldn't take that long." Lena defended herself. "And you are wet!" she added feeling her clothes dampen by the contact with Kara's wet skin.  
"Yes I am. I am really wet and you are going to take care of it." Kara replied confident. Lena was dumbstruck for a moment when she realized what Kara had meant.  
"What if I refuse to come with you?" Lena teased her girlfriend in a seductive voice. Kara exhaled audible. "As I already told you, I'm going to drag you into the bath room if necessary."  
"What makes you think you can handle this?" Lena asked still teasing.  
"Watch me." Kara replied. She turned around and carried Lena through the apartment leaving wet footprints everywhere.  
"Kara you're making everything wet!" Lena stated reproachful. Kara shrugged.  
"It's just water. It will dry."  
They entered the bath room and Lena could smell the scent of lavender bath salt. Kara headed right for the large bath tub in the corner of the bath room.  
"What are you doing?" Lena asked panicking when Kara didn't let go of her once they were in front of the bath tub. Kara didn't answer and got in the bath tub with Lena fully dressed in her arms.  
"Kara don't!" Lena shouted but it was too late. Kara sat down with Lena in her arms. Hot water was splashing and Lena was soaking wet.  
"This is so much better." Kara said with a satisfied exhale. Lena made a grimace.  
"Was this really necessary?" Lena tried to tidy up her wet hair but it was a mess anyway.  
"Do you really want an answer?" Kara teased her with a cocky smile. Lena couldn't help but smirk.  
"Ah! Caught you! I saw that smile." Kara said laughing.  
Lena gave up and smiled wide. "Fine. At least help me get out of my clothes."  
"My pleasure!" Kara said and leaned forward to kiss Lena. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck while Kara unbuttoned her shirt. She slipped out of the soaked shirt and threw it out of the tub, followed by her jeans and underwear.  
Kara's hands wandered over Lena's body and sent heat waves through her skin. Soft moans escaped Lena's lips. Her hands were tangled in Kara's long blonde hair. Lena pulled Kara's face closer and deepened their kiss. They were so close now, not even a sheet of paper would have fit between their bare chests.  
Lena moved from Kara's lips to her jaw bone. She placed soft kisses along Kara's jaw and enjoyed Kara's longing moans. She kissed her way to Kara's earlobe.  
Kara started to giggle.  
"That tickles!" Kara said moving her head away. Lena smirked at her girlfriend. Even with wet and messy hair Kara looked stunning. There was a sweetness of her Lena couldn't describe but she was addicted to it. It drove her crazy.  
"You are gorgeous." Lena said looking into Kara's shiny blue eyes. Kara blushed in the most adorable way. Lena was proud she could still make Kara blush.  
"I love you." Kara replied with an honest smile. Lena's heart jumped. Kara gave her always a feeling of safety and warmth.  
"I love you, too." Lena whispered before she leaned forward to leave a trail of kisses on Kara's neck. Kara moaned. Her hands found their way to Lena's sensitive breasts and caressed her hard nipples. Lena could feel an irresistible tension building up between her legs.  
"This feels really good." Lena whispered while she got lost in the feeling of Kara's gentle hands on her chest.  
"Yeah? I can make it even better." Kara predicted. She grabbed Lena's hips and sat her on the edge of the bath tub. Lena yelped surprised but she wasn't scared. She knew she was safe with Kara.  
Kara got on her knees and pushed Lena's thighs apart so she could sit right before Lena.  
Kara's hands rested on Lena's hips and held her in place while she left a trail of kisses on Lena's belly. Lena shivered and moaned at the same time when Kara used her freeze breath to tease Lena's soft skin. Lena grasped Kara's hair. She needed something to hold on to while Kara played with her body like it was an instrument Kara had practiced with her whole life.  
Lena gasped for air when Kara's soft lips found their way between her legs. She couldn't hold back her moans. Kara's hot breath and her playful teasing with her tongue made Lena feel indescribable.  
Lena's grip on Kara's hair grew harder when she finally came.  
Lena's heavy breaths came out in short gasps.  
Kara looked up to Lena and smirked.  
"You were right." Lena admitted through heavy breaths. Kara furrowed.  
"What do you mean?" Kara asked bewildered. Lena rolled her eyes.  
"This was even better." Lena replied and slid of the edge back in the bath tub. Kara smiled and wanted to say something but Lena stopped her words by kissing Kara. Instead of saying something Kara moaned. Lena could still taste herself on Kara's lips.  
Lena slightly forced Kara to lean back. Her hands ran Kara's spine up and down and her mouth left kisses on Kara's collarbone. Lena kissed her way down to Kara's breast and sucked on her sensitive nipple. Kara moaned loud and arched into Lena's touch.  
Lena's hand wandered over Kara's defined abs until she reached between Kara's thighs. She started to move her hand in slow circles and watched as Kara's body directly responded.  
Lena went over to Kara's other nipple and started to suck on it to.  
Lena couldn't help but smile when Kara's breaths grew shorter and her moans became louder.  
Lena knew Kara was close so she straightened up and kissed Kara on her lips.  
"Look at me!" Lena whispered. Kara opened her eyes and looked at Lena.  
"Come for me." Lena whispered and intensified her movements. Lena watched Kara while the tension in her body rose and suddenly her eyes dilated when she came.  
Lena looked her in the eyes and it was like she could see right into Kara's soul. Kara's gaze was intense and intimate. Lena couldn't describe it.  
Lena kissed Kara gently while her breaths calmed down. Kara's cheeks were deep pink and gave away the ecstasy she had just experienced.  
"That was amazing." Kara said once she could speak again. Lena smiled and leaned back against Kara. Her head rested on Kara's shoulder and Kara wrapped her arms around Lena.  
There was a comfortable silence so they enjoyed the warm water and each other's company.  
"I like this." Kara said breaking the silence. Lena entangled her fingers with Kara's and chuckled.  
"Me, too." Lena said. She drew circles with her thump on Kara's flawless skin.  
"I mean all of it. Living with you, having dinner with friends, taking shared baths and welcoming you home after work." Kara said and placed a peck on Lena's cheek. Lena chuckled.  
"I can remember you resisting to stay with me for only a few days." Lena said in a teasing tone.  
Kara chuckled, too. "I know but that was before I knew how great it is to live with you." Kara defended herself playful. "What I really wanted to say is that I want this for every day. Not just a few days." Kara admitted in a serious tone.  
Kara's words echoed a few times in Lena's mind before she realized what Kara was proposing.  
"Do you want us to… to move in together?" Lena asked unsure if she made the right conclusion.  
"Yeah. I would like to move in with you if you are okay with it." Kara said.  
Lena smiled wide.  
"I think that's a great idea." Lena replied with anticipation.  
Kara squealed and pressed Lena harder against her chest.  
"I'm so happy!" Kara stated and her anticipation was radiating. Lena laughed and turned in Kara's arms to kiss her. "Me, too!"


	23. Chapter 23

Kara had been to a few weddings during her time on earth but her sister's wedding was by far the most romantic one. There had been a lot of laughing and a lot of crying during the ceremony.  
Kara was Alex's maid of honor and even she had to fight back the tears while Alex and Maggie exchanged their vows.  
Looking absolutely stunning in their wedding dresses, both expressed their deep love for each other in heart-warming vows. It had been the perfect marriage ceremony.  
Although Kara was very happy for Alex, she had to admit to herself that she was a bit jealous of her too.  
Alex and Maggie had achieved something special. Something hard to describe in words.  
Kara had watched them since they became a couple and she witnessed a certain transformation in their relationship over time.  
First there was just this pure attraction. Stealing kisses when they thought nobody was watching. Holding hands all the time and undressing each other just with their eyes.  
Soon they'd become more than just attraction. They started to rely on each other, looking out for each other and fighting for each other. They developed a strong bond which no one and nothing could destroy. Even when they had bad fights.  
And now that they are married it changed again. Kara had seen the moment it had changed. It had been the kiss that sealed their vows of eternal love and care for each other. It was almost like they became one.  
There was like this glow around them. Kara was sure she was the only one who could see that aura. And that aura contained love, care and deep respect. Everything Kara most desired.  
"Hey, are you with me?" Lena asked Kara interrupting her thoughts. Kara looked at her girlfriend and smiled.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I was kind of day dreaming." Kara apologized. They were sitting at their table with Alex, Maggie, Eliza, Winn, J'onn and James. Her friends were in an excited conversation.  
"Are you okay?" Lena asked her grasping her hand. Lena's hand was warm and soft and so familiar.  
"Yes, I am. I was just thinking." Kara said looking at Alex and Maggie.  
Kara's relationship with Lena was the best thing ever happened to her. It might had taken a while for them to get together but in the end Kara was glad it happened just the way it did.  
Thanks to their friendship Lena and Kara already shared liability, loyalty and care for each other when they'd started their relationship.  
And now they even shared a home. Kara had moved into Lena's apartment a few days ago. Kara had given up her apartment since Lena has much more space than Kara had.  
According to the media, Supergirl helped Lena Luthor's girlfriend Kara Danvers moving in with the CEO of L-Corp. Kara had started roaring when she saw the article in the newspapers.  
"Do you want to dance?" Kara asked Lena. She felt the urge to be very close with Lena and dancing would give them some time for themselves.  
"I'd love to." Lena replied and stood up from her chair. Kara took Lena by her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
"Look at those two love birds!" Kara could overhear Winn saying. She suddenly felt the stares of her friends on her back and blushed. She hated this much attention when she was Kara Danvers and not Supergirl.  
"Are you okay? You're blushing." Lena unnecessarily pointed out. Kara rolled her eyes.  
"I'm okay, now that I have you in my arms:" Kara replied and lay her arms around Lena. Lena smiled wide when they started to dance to the slow music.  
"You seem a little distracted." Lena stated looking at Kara with an intense gaze. Kara looked back at her biting her lip.  
"I know. I was thinking about Alex and Maggie. I thought about the unique relationship they have."  
Lena nodded. "Yeah, they have a rare connection." Then Lena smirked. "We have that too just way better."  
Kara chuckled. "You think so?"  
Lena rolled her eyes. "You don't?"  
Kara's mind wandered back to when she started to notice her feelings for Lena. She remembered how inevitable and strong they were and still are. Her feelings for Lena haven't grown less. Far from it, they were now even deeper and stronger than they have ever been before.  
She thought about when they had danced before Lena had been kidnapped. She remembered their chaotic first date and their first kiss. Every moment of their relationship came back crystal clear to Kara's mind.  
"Do you remember that gala? That night when you were kidnapped?" Kara asked Lena and changed the subject. Lena furrowed.  
"How could I forget that." Lena said in a dismissive tone.  
"Well I remember we danced before that incident." Kara said pulling Lena closer to her. She was so close to Lena she could whisper directly in her ear.  
"We did." Lena agreed. "You wore that amazing white cut out dress that night. You looked smoking hot in it."  
Kara could feel her cheeks redden but giggled.  
"Alex made me wear it in attempt to impress you."  
Lena chuckled.  
"Well, you certainly did." Lena admitted.  
"You wore a night blue dress with sparkling stones. You looked breathtaking. It took all of my self-control to not stammer when I talked to you." Kara confessed with a smile on her lips.  
Lena laughed in the most adorable way.  
"and you smelled like peach and freesia." Kara added.  
Lena sighed. "That night had started so well…"  
"Yeah. But while we were dancing it felt like we were in this bubble shielded from the outside. It was like there was just you and me and nothing else. All I could see were your beautiful green eyes focusing on me and putting me under a spell." Kara told Lena about her memory. "And this is like I see our relationship. There's just you and me and it's the most precious thing to me. So yes, yes, I think we have a rare connection too. Like nothing could ever stop us."  
Lena looked at Kara with pure emotions in her eyes.  
"You know, I used to think that I could never find love in my live. Although that was all I ever wanted. I felt unloved and redundant growing up in the Luthor family. It's not like there had been no good times but the bad times overweight." Lena's voice was a bit shaky but she continued.  
"Later I found some kind of love in short relationships but it didn't fill the hole in my heart." Lena smiled to cover her pain but Kara could see right through it and it made her heart ache.  
"But then I met you. And suddenly everything had changed. Never had anything felt so right like this, like us. You are the only person who can make me feel whole, feel loved and wanted. When I'm with you everything else doesn't matter because I know I'm safe with you and I don't want to miss that feeling ever again."  
There were so much feelings rumbling around in Kara but she was sure of one thing. She didn't want to miss that feeling too and she didn't want Lena to feel like she did before she met Kara, ever again. Kara would give up everything just to make Lena happy. To make her feel loved.  
"I will never leave you, Lena." Kara promised and took Lena into a warm hug. She wanted Lena to feel how important she was to Kara. How much Kara really loved her.  
Kara leaned back and kissed Lena. The kiss was gentle and passionate at the same time. She expressed all her overwhelming feelings through that kiss. And Lena returned the kiss putting them right back in that shielded bubble they had been when they had danced at the gala.  
Suddenly Kara had a perception and an idea popped up in her mind and stayed there.


	24. Chapter 24

„I'm home! " Lena shouted when she entered her and Kara's apartment. She loved the fact that Kara was there to welcome her back from work.  
"Hey!" Kara greeted her coming around the corner. She was smiling and heading right towards Lena.  
"Hey! I've missed you." Lena said when she wrapped her arms around Kara to kiss her. Kara kissed her back and smiled. "I missed you more."  
Lena chuckled and let go of Kara. She slipped out of her jacket and put it on the coat hook. She also stepped out of her heels and sighed relieved. "Finally. Those shoes are going to kill me one day."  
"Then I have to destroy them before they could kill you. I will protect you!" Kara said posing in her Supergirl pose. Kara tried to be serious but when Lena broke out in laughter Kara couldn't contain herself either.  
"Are you hungry? Rosita left some food in the fridge." Kara said all caring. Lena smiled but shook her head. "No, I had a business lunch and I'm still full." Lena explained. Kara nodded.  
"Okay, that's good actually. I was hoping we could go for a short trip…" Kara said looking curious at Lena. Lena looked curious back. A trip? Usually Kara wanted to spent her free time with her cuddling on the couch and eating ice cream when she was off Supergirl duty.  
"What kind of trip?" Lena asked intrigued.  
"Well, it's a surprise." Kara said fumbling with her glasses. Lena haven't seen her this nervous for a long time.  
"A little hint?" Lena asked smirking. Kara was horrible at keeping secrets. The only secret Kara hit really well from her was her secret identity as Supergirl.  
Lena could see Kara's mind working but Kara blushed and rubbed her neck.  
"I can't Lena… but you'll need a very warm coat." Kara said vague. Lena furrowed.  
"But it's pretty warm outside." Lena stated confused. But all Kara did was smiling.  
"You'll need it. Trust me."

Equipped with the warmest coat Lena had in her wardrobe she came back to the living room where Kara was already waiting for her.  
"Are you ready?" Kara asked taking off her glasses.  
"Are we going to fly?" Lena asked trying to figure out what Kara had in mind.  
"Yeah, is that a problem?" Kara asked concerned but Lena shook her head. She stepped close to Kara and looked her deep in the eyes.  
"Not at all. But there's one thing I always wanted to do…" Lena whispered seductive. Her tone made Kara blush and Lena smirked.  
Lena grasped Kara's button-down shirt and ripped it wide open revealing the huge Supergirl sign on her chest. Kara chuckled when Lena smiled like a dork at her.  
"That was really fun!" Lena said laughing.  
"Yeah? I think you did a pretty good job. You could do that way more often." Kara whispered before she kissed Lena. Lena moaned and kissed Kara back but Kara pulled back looking provocative at her.  
"But we have to go now." Kara stated and lifted Lena up without much effort.  
"You're such a fun killer!" Lena pouted but Kara just chuckled and went to the open window. Within a blink Kara took off and shot through the air. The air was chilly and Lena was glad she wore a warm coat. She took advantage of the cold air to press herself as close as possible on Kara's warm body.  
Beautiful landscapes flew past them and soon the ground was covered in white crispy snow and giant glaciers rose from the icy ground.  
Lena was amazed by the beauty of the natural formed ice.  
Soon they landed in front of a giant glacier and Kara looked at her curious. Lena looked around and smiled. "What are we doing in the arctic?"  
Kara smirked at her. "I wanted to show you a small piece of Krypton. Or at least something built by Kryptonians."  
Lena watched Kara while she bent down to pick up a huge piece of golden metal with the Super-logo on it.  
"What is this?" Lena asked curious. Kara went to the ice wall and pressed the logo into a recess.  
"It's the key." Kara replied short. The wall they were standing in front of started to move aside and revealed a huge entry.  
"You call that a key? Who designed such an unhandy thing?"  
Kara put the key back on the ground and scratched the back of her head.  
"I don't know but it is made of dwarf star material so only super-strong beings can lift it." Kara explained. "But that doesn't really matter. Let go inside!"  
Kara was suddenly very excited and entered the what turned out to be a giant fortress. Lena shared Kara's excitement and followed her inside.  
Lena's jaw hung open when she realized how huge and impressive the fortress actually was.  
"This is amazing Kara!" was all Lena could get out. Kara turned around and looked at her.  
"It's my cousin's sanctuary. He invited me to use it, too." Kara pointed at the two statues in the middle of the fortress.  
"These are statues of Kal's parents, Jor-El and Lara. They're holding up a globe of Krypton."  
Lena wandered around and kept being astonished.  
"This is so impressive! It must remind you of home." Lena stated looking at her Kryptonian girlfriend.  
Kara looked around and sighed.  
"It reminds me of Krypton for sure and sometimes I miss it. But my home is not Krypton anymore. You are my home."  
A flood of emotions rushed through Lena's body. Her heart beat like a drum and she could feel her face flush. Lena's feelings for Kara were vast but knowing that Kara considered Lena her home was the biggest proof of love Lena could think about.  
"I love you, Kara." Lena said simple. A radiating smile appeared on Kara's face.  
"I love you too!" Kara replied.  
Lena smiled brightly back. She continued wandering around when she found a small robot lying on the icy ground. She bent down to take a closer look at it.  
"Oh you found Kelex. He's another reason why I brought you here. I was hoping you could fix him." Kara stated when she followed Lena.  
"Hm. It looks like he overheated." Lena examined the robot.  
"Yeah… I had to shut him down with my heat vision. He thought I was an intruder and attacked me." Kara admitted what happened to Kelex. "Can you fix him?"  
Lena looked at Kelex' electric circuits. A few components were burned but nothing she couldn't fix. She was Lena Luthor after all.  
"I can fix him. But I need a few spare parts." Lena said to Kara.  
Together they searched the whole fortress until they found an engine room. Lena looked through the stuff and quickly found what she needed. It took her like two handles to replace the broken parts.  
After Lena replaced the last part Kelex booted and hovered in the air.  
"Hello Kara Zor-El." Kelex greeted Kara. Kara smiled at Lena.  
"Hello Kelex." Kara greeted the robot back. "This is my girlfriend Lena Luthor. She fixed you after our last not so friendly meeting."  
Lena watched fascinated when the robot turned to Lena.  
"Thank you Lena. It is a pleasure to meet you." Kelex said and bowed to Lena. Lena chuckled.  
"It is nice to meet you too." Kelex nodded and turned back to Kara.  
"Is there anything I can help you with Kara?" Kelex asked the girl of steel.  
"Yes. Please run the compatibility test." Kara said and blushed. Lena had no idea what that was.  
"Connecting with Matricomp database and testing compatibility." Kelex announced while Kara watched the small robot. Lena watched the scene having no clue what was going on.  
"Compatibility given and Matricomp approved." Kelex announced and Kara sighed in relieve.  
"What's going on? What compatibility does he mean?" Lena asked bewildered. Kara turned to face Lena and took her hands in hers.  
"I asked Kelex to run a compatibility test between you and me. On Krypton the law said that every couple needs approval by the Matricomp which tests the compatibility between the two lovers. The Matricomp was destroyed by Jor-El but Kelex has still access to it's database. And apparently we are compatible." Kara explained looking into Lena's eyes.  
Countless questions buzzed in Lena's head and made it hard for her to think.  
"But why do you need a computer-based approval of our relationship? And why did you run the test only now?" Lena asked the first questions she was able to articulate.  
Kara blushed but she didn't look away.  
"When we were at Alex' and Maggie's wedding you said all these heartbreaking things happened to you but that our relationship changed everything. And I feel the same way. I was lost when I came to earth and although the Danvers did their best to make me feel home I never really reached the point calling earth my home. But as I said before… I found my home in you and I never want to miss it again." Kara said and kept looking in Lena's eyes. Lena's heart jumped and gave her an incredible feeling of warmth and safety. But she wasn't sure what Kara's words had to do with her questions.  
"Back on Krypton you needed Matricomps approval to marry your beloved. So, that's why I asked Kelex to run the compatibility test…"  
"Kara…" Lena whispered when her mind jumped to conclusion. Kara smiled nervous at Lena.  
"Lena you are the love of my life and the most precious thing in the world to me. I would give up everything I have just to make you smile. And I hope you'll give me the chance to make you happy. Every day for the rest of our lives."  
Kara knelt down on one knee and looked up at Lena. Lena's pulse was racing and a storm of feelings overrun her.  
"Lena Luthor… Will you marry me?" Kara popped the question looking all adorable in front of her.  
Lena nodded quickly. "Yes, Kara! Yes!" Lena said quickly.  
Kara's smile was so bright it could blind someone. She stood up and embraced Lena with her strong arms. Lena kissed Kara exuberantly happy and Kara kissed her back.  
"Congratulations!" Kelex intruded into their happy bubble.  
"Thank you, Kelex." Kara said thankful. Kara looked back at Lena and smiled a bit embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry I don't have a ring and I'm sorry I didn't create a romantic atmosphere." Kara apologized but Lena waved aside. "Who gives a shit about that?"  
Kelex cleared his metal throat to get their attentions.  
"You might not have the for earth common rings but we have the for Krypton common wedding bracelets here. You can choose from a variety of colors unique to the both of you. And we can proceed with the wedding ceremony if you wish." Kelex stated.  
Lena looked hopeful at Kara but Kara seemed a bit indecisive.  
"What are you thinking?" Lena asked her fiancé.  
"I would love to marry you here and now, but I don't think that's what you want. And you deserve a big wedding with all of our friends and human wedding customs."  
Lena was touched by Kara's care and worries but there was no need for them.  
"Kara, we can have a human wedding at any time. I would love to have a Kryptonian wedding here and now. Who cares what we are wearing and that there is no wedding decoration. All I need is you and I think it's kind of romantic here. Just the two of us… and a Kryptonian robot." Lena laughed at the end and Kara giggled too.  
"Okay, then. Let's do this!" Kara announced and Kelex vanished for a while to come back with a beautiful box in his hands.  
"These are the bracelets stored here at fortress solitude. If you want to change a color I'm sure we can find a way to do that." Kelex stated and gave the box to Kara. Kara opened the jewelry case and came close so Lena could take a look at them. In the box were a small collection of bracelets with different color combinations. They were all beautiful and of a unique design but there was one pair standing out of the others.  
The bracelets were made of gold and platinum with delicate flow marks in a matching blue. Lena wanted to pick one up when Kara reached out for the same pair. Lena chuckled when their hands crashed.  
"Which one did you want to pick up?" Kara asked laughing.  
"The one with the blue flow marks." Lena said pointing at them.  
"Me, too!" Kara agreed happy. They took the bracelets out of the case and informed Kelex that they were ready.  
Kelex wanted them to follow to the Jewel of Truth and Honor. Holding hands, Kara and Lena followed him barely noticing what was surrounding them. They only had eyes for each other.  
Lena wasn't nervous. But she could barely contain her excitement. She was about to marry the love of her life!  
They took their places on the Jewel of Truth and Honor and waited for Kelex to give them the ceremonial headbands. Kara and Lena traded the headbands and watched Kelex uniting them by cloth around their entangled hands.  
"In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding up on you! From this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity." Kelex announced and then nodded to proceed with the marriage vows.  
Kara cleared her throat and took a bracelet in her free hand.  
"I take you to be my partner for life,  
I promise above all else to live in truth with you  
And to communicate fully and fearlessly,  
I give you my hand and my heart  
As a sanctuary of warmth and peace  
And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor  
As I join my life to yours."  
Kara put the bracelet on Lena's free wrist and smiled at her. Lena smiled back and took the other bracelet in her hand.  
"I promise to encourage your compassion,  
Because that is what makes you unique and wonderful.  
I promise to nurture your dreams,  
Because through them your soul shines.  
I promise to help shoulder our challenges,  
For there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together.  
I promise to be your partner in all things,  
Not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole.  
Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust,  
For one lifetime with you could never be enough.  
This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."  
Lena put the bracelet on Kara's wrist. She could see Kara's emotions in her bright blue eyes and suddenly Lena had to fight back her tears. But it was tears of joy.  
"Made wife and wife this day- and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you:" Kelex said ceremonially. "It's time for the wedding kiss."  
Lena smiled, then she leaned forward to kiss Kara. The kiss was gentle and lasting to seal their bond for eternity.  
They spent a few moments alone in the freezing cold of the artic looking at the beautiful landscape. Kara's body was pressed to Lena's to share Kara's warmth with her. After the sunset, Kara came very close to Lena's ear.  
"I think it's time for our wedding night, my wife." Kara whispered with blatant pride in her voice. Lena could feel the heat rising in her body and excitement rushing through her veins. She smirked.  
"I think you are right, wife."  
Without hesitation Kara lifted Lena up and shot up in the air heading to their apartment. There was the promise of a loving future waiting at their doorstep.

 _A few years later…_

"Kara, did you pack the sunscreen?" Lena shouted rumbling through the stuff in the bag. The morning had been all chaotic and messy. And now they were running late.  
"It's in Liam's backpack!" Kara shouted back. Lena turned around looking at her 8-year old son sitting on the floor packing his stuff for the day at the beach.  
"Do you have the sunscreen, Liam?" Lena asked the blond-haired boy just to be sure.  
"Yes, Mom." He replied and put a book in his backpack. Lena smiled and shook her head. Liam was such a book lover he couldn't even go to the beach without one.  
"Have you seen my flip-flops?" Kara asked entering the room with inflatable mattresses in her hands.  
"I already packed them." Lena replied pointing at the bag on the table.  
"Look Mom! Look! I'm uncle Kal!" Emily shouted while she flew over their heads a bath towel tied around her neck. Lena chuckled.  
"I can see. But did you get your backpack like Mommy asked you to?" Lena asked her raven-haired 6-year old. Kara caught her daughter in the air and put her back on the ground.  
"Come on! We are running late and I asked you to get your bag half an hour ago." Kara prompted. Emily sighed but did as she was told.  
Kara faced Lena and sighed. "Having kids can be stressful but having super-kids is a burden." Kara wailed and Lena chuckled. She slung her arms around Kara's neck and pulled her close.  
"It's not that bad. And it was your idea to combine our DNA-profiles instead of just adopting kids." Lena reminded her wife.  
"I know. I know." Kara admitted defeated.  
Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara. Kara pulled Lena even closer and kissed her back.  
"Ugh gross!" Emily blurted out suddenly. Lena looked down and found her daughter looking at them with a grossed-out look on her pretty face.  
Kara laughed and picked her up. "You'll change your mind soon enough!" Kara said to Emily but she only buried her face in Kara's neck. Lena looked at them in adoration.  
This was way more she ever hoped for.  
"Okay, let's go! Alex and Maggie are waiting for us." Kara ordered and everyone grabbed their things and went out the apartment. The beach was waiting for them!

 **The end**

 _Thank you for reading this small Supercorp Fanfiction. Your support kept me writing and I enjoyed every single review. I hope to read a few more. I'm sorry for every misspelled word or any grammatical errors. English is my second language and I write in attempt of getting better at it. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I did. Hopefully Supercorp will be cannon at some point in the show, but right now I get the feeling they'll put Lena and James together and I don't like it! Anyways… Thanks again. I'd love to hear from you guys in the reviews. I wonder where you guys are from? Maybe you'll let me know…  
Best wishes!  
Kathrin._


End file.
